Right Now
by Riptide14
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, "Right Here." After figuring out how to deal with their past, Percy and Annabeth now must learn how to balance their relationship and their future in the dangerous demigod world. Can they protect the lives that they built from the forces that have threatened to destroy both of them for most of their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Right Now**  
**Hi guys! Well after my failed attempt at a prequel where I thought I had a good story but I really didn't as my reviews showed and life got in the way and I kind of forgot about it so I gave up. But you all kind of know what happened and I thought I should move on and give Percabeth a chance at some happiness. I also want to say that this story is written in a world where Blood of Olympus happened, but Leo didn't die etc. **

**Anyway, I have finally written the first chapter to my sequel to "Right Here." This story takes place 8 months after "Right Here." It will chronicle the lives of Percabeth through marriage, kids and other curveballs that the Fates throw their way. I am also exploring the lives of some other characters and I should warn my readers that everything with the other characters don't always end up happy. You have been warned. I hope you guys like it and I will try to do my best to make it exciting! Oh and if you have questions or comments PM me or if you are a guest message me on _tumblr:youseethingsandyouknow_. PLEASE REVIEW!  
~Riptide14**

_Summary: For those who have happened to stumble on this story, this is the sequel to my previous story " Right Here" (probably should read that story before this one) _

_ After solving their own issues of the past, Percy and Annabeth must balance their relationship and learn how to protect their new family in a dangerous demigod world. How can they protect those they love from the forces that have threatened to destroy them?_

Chapter 1: **Percy**  
The problem with living in an apartment with your OCD girlfriend is that most days you get into a fight about the littlest things. Thankfully I have done nothing yet to set Annabeth off so today seems like it's going to be a good day. Today was going to be the day that I finally proposed to Annabeth. I would have done it sooner but life got in the way…again.

Two months ago, Annabeth and I were sitting in our apartment when we got an Iris messaged from Chiron telling us that he needed us to get to camp as soon as possible. When we arrived we were once again thrown into the world of quests and monsters, which neither of us were two happy about seeing as we just started to live a somewhat normal live. The mission was simple. We needed to go stop some lackeys of Kronos from getting some scroll to resurrect him. Apparently they were still sore about losing the war and thought that if they got this scroll, they could somehow how win another war. We thankfully got the scroll and destroyed it, but while we were in the cave fighting the Kronos supporters, one of the monsters caused an earthquake. The cave collapsed in front of the only exit out and Annabeth and I were stuck in the cave. The Kronos supporters killed themselves with the collapse so we didn't have to worry about that but we started to worry about the oxygen levels in the cave. We tried everything to get out but there were too many rocks for us to move and it looked like we were going to die in there. Both of us felt like we were back in Tarturus and we both started to revert back to those dark times after we escaped. Looking back now, I can't believe how bleak it looked and how we were starting to count every minute until we couldn't breathe anymore.

_"Annabeth, we can figure something out. There has to be some opening that we can push some rocks out of. Or I can try to conjure some water again. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough last time!" I said as I tried to remain optimistic for Annabeth but we both knew that this was the end. We would die down here and there wasn't anything we could do to get out._

_"Percy, stop. If these our last moments together I don't want to spend it pushing rocks around. " Annabeth quietly said as she place her soft hand on my cheek._

_She had a point. We had to be trapped for two days now and I could feel the oxygen escaping me. We were going to die down here either today or tomorrow it was just a matter of time. I looked at her and Annabeth brushed some hair from my face and she cupped my cheeks as she softly kissed me. I kissed her back and eventually our kisses became more passionate and desperate because we were desperate. We were desperate for more time and we had to cherish every second of it. And that led us on the dirt floor, loving and grinding on each other, frantically trying to make every moment count. It was hard to breathe but every moment loving her was perfect. When we were finished, we laid in each other's arms, taking in every piece of each other. We finally decided to change back into our clothes because I wouldn't want to be found dead and naked. I had some self-respect._

_ We sat there holding each other's hand and waiting for death. But luckily it never came. With the help of our friends, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper, they were able to find us and get us out of the cave. Both Annabeth and I rested at camp for a week or two and then went back to our lives, trying to get back to the normal we found before the mission._

Since our near death experience, no matter how hard we tried to forget what happened, Annabeth and I have been on edge lately. Actually I should rephrase that, Annabeth has been on edge lately. She is moody, tired, emotional, and usually always hungry. I don't know if she is just stressed from her job or what but I wish we could stop fighting every moment of everyday. That is why I am determined to make tonight a nice evening with no fighting. I came home from work early and decided to set up a nice dinner. I put together some candles and set up our little kitchen table and ordered some dinner because I can't cook.

Everything was ready and perfect when Annabeth walked through the door looking very anxious. I walked over to the door and she completely blew me off and headed to the bathroom. Worried, I followed her to the bathroom and asked through the door.

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

She didn't answer and then I heard a shaky gasp. I asked again, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth opened the door and looked at me with wide eyes. I never saw that look unless she was scared, which had me worried.

"What's wrong?" 

She showed me a small stick with a plus sign. I had no idea what it was and asked, "What is this?"

Annabeth laughed slightly and said, " Seaweed Brain…I'm pregnant."

I looked up at her and I am sure my face was exactly like hers was a couple of moments ago.

"What? R-Really?"

She nods with tears in her eyes and says, "I know it's unexpected and we are young but it would explain why I have been on edge lately. I know that I have been difficult these past couple of weeks and I realized that I wasn't my hormones or anything that was wrong with you. I mean I yelled at you for cleaning the dishes the other day, so I knew something wasn't right because usually that is a miracle. But I threw up for no reason at work today and that got me thinking so I bought a test just to see. I need to go to a doctor to confirm it but I am almost positive. I mean I should have noticed it earlier when my work slacks were a little tight. Percy, are you alright?"

Was I all right? I was ecstatic. The girl who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was carrying my child. Sure, we were just out of college and still figuring out our new lives out but my life is always complicated so this isn't too much of an issue. T

"Wisegirl-." But I was so happy and speechless that I couldn't say anything else. I gently picked her up and held her close as she laughed into my shoulder and hugged me. I pulled pack and set her down lightly as I kissed her softly.

"I love you." 

She smiles and says, "I love you too."

Tonight didn't go as planned but it was perfect. Everything that is happening right now is perfect.

**Annabeth**

"How did you not know you were pregnant? You are two months along." My doctor looks shocked and Percy laughs a little and tries to hide it after I shoot him a look. 

" I don't know it's just been really stressful at work and I thought the symptoms were because of that."

"Well, at least you know now. But everything seems fine. Just try to cut the stress out of your life and take it easy."

Being a pregnant demigod, I don't know how I am going to take it easy. Percy and I just found out that we need to go to camp and we are going back after this appointment is finished.

"So when can we find out the gender?" Percy asked.

I look at him and he says defensively, " What you don't want to find out?"

"I kind of wanted to be surprised." I answer and he nods as the doctor answers. 

"In a couple of months, right now the fetus is too small to tell anything." The doctor says as he turns the lights off and goes to the monitor. The nurse lifts my shirt to reveal my very slight bump and puts some cold gel on it. The doctor rubs a wand on it and says as a tiny beat pounds out of the speaker, " That's the baby's heartbeat."

I smile and look up at Percy, who looks at me with an expression of joy and pure love, a look I have never seen before. Sure, he looks at me in a similar way but this look is only a look of a father, one that I rarely saw when I was a child. I grab his hand and notice some of the scars of Tarturus on his arms. This child and our new life is our chance to start over and to continue to heal. We have been through so much but I can't believe we have gotten this far.

When we are done with the appointment, we both hop in our small car and race to Camp Half Blood. Well actually I shouldn't say we raced. We probably could have lost in a race to grandma in the next car seeing how slow Percy was driving.

"Oh my gods! That grandma is beating us in the next lane! Can you go any faster!" 

"I don't want to hurt the baby Wisegirl!" 

"Percy! Drive faster!" I roll my eyes and now he finally picks up the pace.

When we get to camp, we get out and go to the Big House and we enter in the middle of a war council meeting.

"Sorry we are late we caught some traffic." I say as we quickly sit down and everyone's eyes are trained on us.

Chiron nods and says, " Well to go over what you two missed, the resurrection of Kronos will not happen thanks to Percy and Annabeth who destroyed the scroll."

Everyone cheers and claps for us and we both blush and smile even though we both would rather not talk about that mission. Even though it did lead to the conception of our child, I don't see the need to bring up the subject but I fake a smile anyway.

Leo hoots and says, "Yah Percabeth!"

Everyone laughs and continues to cheer until Chiron dismisses the campers and Percy asks, " So we drove all this way just for some clapping?"

Chiron shakes his head and says, "Well no…Rachel wanted to see you both. She had a vision about something that she wanted to confirm. 

As if Rachel heard her name being called, she storms into the room and races towards me, "I knew it! Congrats Annabeth!"

My face feels red as I whisper angrily at Rachel, trying to keep my secret from the others.  
"What! How did you know! It can't be that noticeable!"

Piper asks, "Is what noticeable?"

I sigh and hold Percy's hand. He smiles down at me and gives me the go ahead to tell our news, "Well Percy and I have some exciting news to share…. I am pregnant."

Everyone in the room has three reactions; shock, happiness and Leo who says, " I knew you guys did something in that cave…you guys seemed so weird when we saved you!"

Piper and Hazel run to give me a gentle hug and Jason gives Percy a clap on the shoulder.

Rachel says, " Well I only knew because I had a vision-" Suddenly, her eyes go green and she holds my shoulders as she looks directly in my eyes.

_A child of the Sea and Wisdom_  
_Shall face all odds on her father's judgment year_  
_She will destroy the father of the cosmos_  
_But this hero shall fall._

Rachel comes back and stumbles at little and I hold her up. Her green glowing eyes disappear and she looks at Percy and I. I feel like I want to go toss my breakfast because this can't happen. Not to my child.

Percy tries to lighten the mood and says, "Well I guess we are having a girl." 

I nod and try to smile but all I can think about are the lines of the prophecy, "Her father's judgment year…that was when you were 16. It's going to happen when she is 16. She is going to face Chaos who is the father of the cosmos."

I look at him and he has a worried expression. The blissful face that I saw in the doctor's office has turned into pure terror, only one that is of a parent and one that I have seen on his own mother's face. This is not going to happen to our child, it can't. But if it does then we need to keep her safe and away from this world that her parents were born into. She will never learn the fear of running away from screaming monsters in the dark or the pain of seeing one of your beloved friends fall in combat. My daughter will never have to learn how to hold a weapon or outwit a god like I have had to. She will never experience this life because I will try with every being in my body to keep her away from this life. If I can protect her from this camp and this world then maybe I can stop the fates.

"We need to leave. It's been great seeing you all but we need to get back." I say as I grab my coat and start towards the door.

"Annabeth, we need to discuss this." Chiron says as follows me with Percy and the others following him.

"There is nothing to discuss. I know the way this works Chiron because I have lived it. She will come here when she is 12 or even younger and train to fight a war that she might die in. I know that the lines of prophecies are misleading and there is nothing that says my daughter needs to live here and be in contact with the gods and this world. If I can keep her away from this life as long as I can then I will. So from here out I would respectfully as if you would leave Percy and I out of the gods bidding. I just want my child to have a normal life."

Percy comes towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Annabeth, Chiron might be right. Maybe if we stay here we might be able to protect our daughter. She is my child too."

I look at him and he should know that I would not back down from this.

"Percy, you didn't grow up here. I did and I know that I don't want this for my daughter. I want her to experience the outside world and not have to learn what we had to learn. Now I am tired and emotional and I just want to go home. So please would you stop trying to make me change my mind and please take home your pregnant girlfriend."

Percy looks at me with his determined sea green eyes and I know he isn't going to drop this either but either way he sighs and says, "Alright."

We say our goodbyes to our friend and silently drive home to our tiny apartment. As soon as we enter our door, Percy tries to gently bring up the subject again but I can't discuss this anymore. I walk into our bedroom and lay down on the bed. Tears start to flood my eyes and eventually I feel Percy's warm hand rubbing my arm.

"I know you don't want to talk about it so I won't bring it up right now but I just want you to know that we aren't done talking about it ok?" he says quietly as he kisses my shoulder and I nod.

"Can you just hold me please?" I ask through my tears and he wraps me in his strong, scarred arms.

We lay there in the comfort of each other and silence until Percy whispers, "I love you."

And then I realize that I'm not really looking at what is truly happening. Percy and I are having a baby and whatever is going to happen in the future we can't solve that right now. It's in the future and we need to focus on what is happening in front of us. We are starting a new life and we are getting a chance to be happy. We are having a baby girl and I am so happy. I am happy that out of everything that has happened in my life and in the life that I lead, the one good thing that came out of it is that I found Percy. I found a guy who makes me happy and who I want to be with forever.

"I love you too." I turn over and face his beautiful face and press my face into the man that I love because that is the only thing that is keeping me grounded. Love brought me to where I am now and love will save my daughter.

**Jason **

After Annabeth and Percy leave in a rush, the others and I are still standing in the war room in confusing and sadness. Our two best friends basically said that they wanted nothing to do with our world, which implies that they don't want to be around us. I understand that Percy and Annabeth are upset and nervous about being new parents but that doesn't give them the right to just abandon us after everything, especially since it was us who saved them two months ago.

"Well, that was interesting." Leo mutters as he plays with his tool belt.

"They didn't mean it. Annabeth was just overwhelmed and she has a lot to process. They will be back. This isn't the last time we will see them." Hazel says confidently and the anger inside me starts to bubble up. But I don't understand why I have so much anger. Sure, I am hurt but I understand.

"They meant it. They abandoned us and we should just all except it!" I yell and everyone jumps at my outburst. I then storm out of the Big House and walk over to a bench to try and calm myself down. I don't know what's happening to me and I don't know if it just because I am stressed or if there is something more. Hopefully my temper will go away.

After a moment, Piper comes over to me and I can tell she is worried and upset.

"What happened back there Jason?" She asks gently as she sits down.

"I don't know. I guess I am just overwhelmed with everything and what happened with Percy and Annabeth set it off." I answer as I run my hands through my hair.

"Are you sure it isn't something more, this isn't about-."

"No, it's not." I snap, as I look up at Piper and she looks hurt, which I feel awful about because she doesn't deserve my anger especially after these last two months. I hold her hand as I answer gently, "It's not about that. I'm better now. How are you with everything."

"It's. It's bittersweet. But I am happy for them. I really am." She answers quietly and I nod and rub her hand with my thumb.

"I'm sorry I snapped at everyone. I don't know why I did."

"It's ok. Sometimes we can't always hold our emotions in. But Hazel was right. They just need some time to figure out what is going to be best from them."

"I know. So what do you think about staying the night here and going back tomorrow?" I ask and Piper smiles and says.

"That would be amazing."

I kiss her softly on the lips and after we break apart, I pull her up with me and we walk towards my old cabin so we can sit up on the roof like we use to as kids. Although things are different from when we were teens, it's still Pipes and I against the world and that will never change. All I can hope is that whatever today's outburst was it wasn't something that will come back and haunt me. I already have too many ghosts as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

(Four months along)

I am now four months into my pregnancy and everything seems to be getting harder. For one thing I am so tired that most of the time even moving out of bed breaks me into a sweat. My stomach is starting to show a little, which makes wearing my usual clothes a little difficult. Percy and I went out shopping for maternity clothes. He didn't have to come but he is convinced that he will miss something in the pregnancy process and he doesn't want to take any chances. It's actually really adorable.

Besides the discomfort and my growing weight, my moods have been different. For one thing I have been so horny all the time, which Percy doesn't seem to mind. And I have cravings randomly, mainly for ice cream or this pizza around the corner from the apartment. But other then those minor things, the pregnancy has been going well. My morning sickness was brief and now I am never nauseous.

When we told each of our parents, there were many different reactions, from my mother's death glare at Percy to Sally screaming with joy, our parents and loved ones have had mixed reactions but at the end of the day what matters is the baby and it being safe and healthy.

Percy and I are still trying to figure out about what to do with the prophecy. The day after we left in such a hurry, I felt bad and called everyone to apologize and to make sure that they knew I didn't mean that they would be cut out from my life. They all understood but Chiron is still trying to get Percy and I to drop everything and live at camp. I am still not convinced that it's a good idea and we haven't been back to camp since then.

It's one of those nights where I am tired but can't fall to sleep because I have an insane craving for a milkshake at 3 am. I look over and Percy is sound asleep next to me. His hand is gently on my stomach and around him are baby name books that we were going over before he dozed off.

I nudge him slightly and whisper, "Percy."

He doesn't move so then I do it harder and he groans, "What?"

"Can you go get me a milkshake?"

He opens is one eye slightly and says, "Annabeth, it's three in the morning."

"But I am hungry pleaseeee," I beg him as I plant soft kisses on his neck. He grumbles and says, " Fine. Same thing as last night?"

"No, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

He nods and kisses me lightly before sleepily getting out of bed and slipping his shoes on. His hair is all over the place and he looks like he could pass out at any moment.

"I will be right back."

"Thank you!"

Thirty minutes later, Percy comes through the door with my milkshake in his hand. He hands it to me and flops face first back into bed.

"Sorry. But thank you again"

"No problem Wisegirl. Anything for my girls."

I smile and take a sip, silently reading over some documents for work. Once I am finished and Percy is back to sleep and drooling, I eye one of the baby books and decide I should probably look over those instead of what kind of lights to put in the newest building I have built. I quietly flip through the baby girl names since there is really no point in looking at the boy's names now that we know the gender. Normally, most couples would not know so early but because the prophecy that Rachel told us two months ago basically stated that we are having a daughter I guess I can't complain.

My gaze looks over many names; Lily, Laura, Abby, Amy, Carly but none of them stand out to me. They don't sound right.

"You know sleep is important for the baby too." Percy whispers with his eyes closed.

" Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just can't fall asleep."

"It's ok." He opens his eyes slowly and then says, " What are you looking at?"

"Baby names. So far I haven't seen any that I really liked."

"Do you have any in mind?" He asks as he sits up with a sleepy yawn.

"Not really? How about you?"

He shakes his head and Percy says, "I am not too worried about it right now. If we don't find anything we can just name her Percy Jr." He smirks and I hit him lightly.

"She will hate us if we name her that! But we can figure out the names later. I guess the real reason why I can't sleep is because I am worried about her…and her future. I mean she hasn't even been born yet and there already is a prophecy about her."

"Have you been thinking about what Chiron said? I know you don't want her to have the same life and traumas that we have had but Annabeth you know as well as I do that we can't test the Fates. There is no point in trying to fight against our daughter's destiny. Camp might be the safest place for her."

"I can't subjugate her to the childhood that we had. Do you realize how quickly we had to grow up? I want her to grow up when she is supposed to, not when her life is being threatened. I guess I just want her to be safe and if that means keeping her away from camp and the gods then that's what I am going to do. I can't let this happen to her, Percy."

I gently rub my slightly swollen stomach worriedly and Percy holds my hand on my stomach and says, " Hey, look at me."

I look up at him and he smiles at me with warmth in his green eyes, " I know you are scared. I am too. I am freaking out about it but we need to enjoy these moments. We don't even have to figure out this prophecy stuff just yet, she isn't even born yet. Right now we should be worrying what color we should decorate her room or what to name her. Annabeth, this is a huge step and it's life changing experience for us." His smile widens and says, " We are having a little girl. We should be excited. I know that the prophecy doesn't help things but that is a long time from now. And we will do everything in our power to protect her. I promise, I will not let anything happen to either of you."

"Thank you." I kiss him lightly and reposition myself so I am laying on his chest and he kisses my head as we both hold each other and eventually fall back to sleep and I dream of a life where my daughter is safe and Percy and I are happy with her.

**Jason**

Life in New Rome seems to be in a constant cycle for me. Wake up, go to meetings, eat, go to bed and repeat. Ever since Reyna got sick I have been taking her place alongside Frank.

What brought Piper and I to live here permanently instead of us jumping back and forth back between camp was we decided to come back and start planning our wedding in New Rome two years ago. We wanted to have the ceremony here and we were just about to get married when we heard that Reyna was sick and she needed my help. And we decided to postpone the wedding until she got better and I stepped up for Reyna partly because the Senate nominated me and because I already was here. Piper has told me she doesn't care when we get married because she feels like we already are married and I can say the same thing.

We have been living together for two years and at this point we should just get married to shut up our friends and family. But we both want a ceremony because that's what we should do and we deserve it. Piper deserves it especially after these last two years of putting up with my work and helping Reyna and because of these last hard months. The doctors say Reyna's cancer is not as progressive as it was two years ago and maybe sometime soon she will be in remission. Reyna at first wasn't too keen on asking for my help, but once the cancer started to get worse she had no choice but to ask.

But lately I feel that something is different with me. I don't know if it's the stress of the job or the feeling that I am constantly letting Piper down but I have been feeling more on the edge. Sometimes the tiniest things will set me off and Frank will have to calm me down. Other times as I am sitting listening to Octavian ramble about stupid things, I have a strong urge just to stab him with my sword. And that scares me because I have all of this suppressed rage and I don't know why. I have never felt like this before. It could also be because of Piper's and mine's tragedy a couple of months ago.

A couple of months ago, Piper told me she was pregnant. We were both overjoyed and decided to keep the pregnancy quiet until it was a little later into the trimester. But when she was almost three and a half months along, Piper lost our child. I came home late from work and saw her sobbing in her own blood on the bathroom floor. For weeks we were both different, and maybe this angry inside me is still from that. I am still angry that I can't hold my baby but Percy and Annabeth will be able to. But my anger isn't towards them. It's toward the Fates and the gods but I take it out on those I care about and it's been getting worse and I don't know if I will be able to control it.

As I walk into Piper and mine's small apartment in New Rome, I feel like I can collapse from exhaustion right there and then. I shuffle in to find the table nicely set up with candles and flowers. It looks like there was a nice meal but it has been put away somewhere. _Shit did I forget something? Is it Valentine's Day or Piper's birthday or something?_There is a note from Piper on the table that says "Happy Anniversary. Dinner is in stove."

_Crap._I silently walk into the kitchen and check the time. _1:10 am! Oh gods I didn't realize I was working THAT late. Piper is going to kill me._I walk carefully into our bedroom where Piper is sleeping with her back towards the door. I slid in behind her and whisper, " I'm sorry."

"I am really getting sick of hearing that Jason. This is the third time this week you have came home late without calling me. Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The slut that you are cheating with?"

"What? Piper I would never cheat on you! I love you! You know I have been working the whole time. I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary."

"Yah, I'm sure you are."

"What does that mean?" I say a little louder then I mean to.

She rolls and faces me. "Do you even want to be with me?"

"Piper, of course I do"

"Then why have you been avoiding coming home to me? Look, I understand that everything with Reyna has been hard but it's been three years now? Why can't we move on with our lives and get married and start our family. I know that the miscarriage has been hard on you but it has been just as hard on me, especially when you are never around when I need you. And lately I have been feeling like you are her illness as an excuse for not moving on with me."

"An excuse! Wow, Piper you're not jealous at all!"

"Jason that has nothing to do with it! You are avoiding getting married because of her and you know it! I understand why the first year but now you understand the job and it's not any harder then it has been in the past. If you don't want to be with me then say so because I can't…I can't do this anymore Jason. I can't be with someone who is barely here."

I suddenly feel the rage bubble up inside me and I don't know why. She has a good point. But all I want to do is hit her so hard in the face and the thought terrifies me to my core.

To avoid my emotions and this fight I get up and grab my pillow, "I'll be on the couch."

"Fine!" Piper screams at me, "Avoid this like you avoid me and the death of our child!"

I come back into the room and scream back, "That is NOT fair and you know it! Don't blame me because you couldn't save our child!"

I then walk out and slam the door. My whole body is shaking and my mind wants me to run back in there and get into even more of a fight with her, but my heart tells me that this isn't me and Piper doesn't deserve this from me. That was a low blow and I feel awful for saying it, but I don't know why I did say it. Whatever is going on with me, I need to figure it out before I could lose everything. And the thought of losing Piper scares me more then my urge to hit her or my bubbling rage.


	3. Read Me

Hello Everyone! I hope your weekend is going well so far!

I just wanted to discuss one little thing that has been on my mind for a couple of months so if you would please continue reading.

I just need some reassurance: I write my stories for the enjoyment of bringing different scenarios with characters that I love and seeing how they play out. Writing is something that I love to do and I know I am not the best fanfic author out there ( nor am I probably on the top 100) and that doesn't really bother me. My grammar sucks and I still have a lot of things to do to help me grow as a writer. But if you have been following me from the beginning of most of my stories, I hope you have seen some improvement in my writing and plots. I mainly write my stories because it makes me happy and I love updating and having loyal readers.

But there is something that has been really annoying me and it's that I don't get enough feedback from my readers and followers, especially when I update really exciting and long chapters. Lately, I have been updating and when I do update, I am excited to see how everyone will react and what the reception will be. But I haven't been getting anything back. Sure I have had a few reviews and new followers, which is great, but it doesn't help me when figuring out if the story is still intriguing and if you guys still enjoy it. I don't know if I'm doing a good job at it and I just don't know what to do.

I know it's not about the reviews and I have stated earlier my reasons for writing but I think it's well within reason for me to ask you guys to tell me if I am doing something right or wrong either way. I can take criticism and I would honestly love it if I could get some more feedback with my updates because it could benefit me and everyone else. Don't worry this isn't some threat or anything,** I am still going to update (I am working on updating this story and I am writing the next chapter so hopefully I can update soon)** but I would really like everyone to give me some analysis on my stories.

As I have stated earlier you can review, PM or even write me an anonymous ask on my tumblr:_ youseethingsandyouknow._

Thank you all and please don't take this the wrong way. I really love and appreciate your support and following of my stories, I just need some assurance that I am doing at least an adequate job for you all!

Riptide14


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life got in the way and if you read my previous author note too, the lack of reviews on this story has got me down. But I have faith in you guys! I know it's an early story but so much is going to go down and I can't wait to tell those stories to you all soon! But the only way to do that is if you guys would just give me a little sign on whether or not you like this story! So please enjoy the story and REVIEW! Let me know!**

**So this is the next chapter of "Right Now." I hope you all like it and please, please, please let me know about what you think. Also I updated the previous chapters so you might want to go back and read those too. Thanks!**

** Oh and PS-I am skipping around on the pregnancy just to move along the plot. You all will see.**

Chapter 3

Percy

(2 months later)

Annabeth is six months pregnant now and she is huge. I mean that it the most loving way possible but she is huge. Her stomach has ballooned and now she is really showing. Her cravings are a lot more erratic lately too, she will ask for chocolate bananas one day and then only eat marsh mellows the next day. But it's nice to see that she is finally enjoying the pregnancy a little bit more. Sure, the prophecy still freaks her out from time to time but she has realized that enjoying being pregnant is more important then worrying about the future.

Although I still haven't asked her to marry me, today is going to be the day. I am just going to finish my work at the office and come home and just ask her to marry me. I mean she is six months along and I doubt she would want a fancy arranged thing. Annabeth would much rather sit on the couch and watch a movie then having to get dressed up and go out for me to ask her to marry me.

I am walking down our apartment complex hallway when I notice that our apartment door is cracked open. Usually, if Annabeth is inside the door is closed and when we are out it's locked, which makes me worried that we are being robbed or something. I drop my bags of food and creep over to the door. One of our cheap plates falls to the floor and a loud roar comes from the bedroom.

Quickly, I pull out Riptide from my pocket and kick down the door. Although I don't get attacked by monsters as much as I once did, I still have to be on the look out. I storm into my home and notice that our apartment is ravaged with broken frames and ripped apart pillows. I don't know if Annabeth is here or not so I whisper.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy!" Annabeth calls out quietly behind our kitchen cabinets and I turn to her voice. She is hidden behind our in progress island that she is building and her face and arm is bleeding.

"Oh gods! Annabeth, what are you doing? Are you hurt?" I say as I quickly run over and kneel in front of her. She shakes her head and says.

"Just a small cut. I tried to fight him off but I can't move as quickly with my belly. So I wobbled over here and I have been hiding here until it decides to either find me or leave. I don't know what it wants!"

I peep over the half built structure and see the monster sniffing around in the bedroom, picking up our baby's toys and clothes. It's a hellhound that looks like it's on a very important mission that calls for the blood of my child. I come back down and look at Annabeth.

"I think it's here for the baby. It's looking at the clothes and stuff."

"What? She isn't even born yet!"

"Annabeth, I think it's time to think about Chiron's offer-."

"No. No this is the first attack. Maybe this will be the only one." She looks at me with her grey eyes and I give her a look. She is smart enough to know that this will not be the last attack.

"You know as well as I do that is not going happen." She is about to argue until she points behind me and screams.

"PERCY!"

I turn and quickly duck as the hellhound claws at my head. To draw it away from Annabeth, I roll under its body and call out.

"Hey ugly! I heard you wanted to be my next pet!"

The hellhound growls and charges at me and I yell to Annabeth to get out of the apartment. She tries to get up as quickly as she can and once she is up, she wobbles out of the apartment as fast as her swollen legs can carry her.

I focus my attention back at the hellhound, "Look here fluffy pants. No one is getting a hold of my daughter!"

I charge and the hellhound swipes a claw at me. My face gets a bit of its sharp claw and cuts my cheekbone as I bend and roll under it again. But this time, I jab Riptide up towards the belly of the beast and stab it. The hellhound roars and I stab it again until it eventually collapses. I roll away from the body just in time for it to fall and begin to fade away on my living room carpet. I stand and call Annabeth back in again.

Slowly she comes back in and looks at my cut face. It doesn't hurt and it will heal with some ambrosia but that is not what I am worried about right now.

"We need to get to camp. Annabeth you know that this is just going to get worse."

She sighs and I know she hates this but she knows that this is what is best for our daughter. Eventually she nods and sadly goes to pack her bags and leave a note for our tenant explaining our sudden disappearance.

I go to pack up too and Annabeth is sniffling. I turn and tell her confidently, "Annabeth this isn't going to change anything. You can still work, you will just have to commute. And we can always come and visit the city like we used to as kids. Our daughter will have a normal life, nothing is going to change."

She looks at me and sighs, "Yes it is. We just sealed her fate. She is going to grow up and live this life. Like you said, we can't test the Fates."

"Annabeth-."

"It's fine Percy. I can figure a way to make it work. We always do somehow. I just wanted a better life for her."

"She is going to have such a better life then either of us did. Annabeth, she has two parents who will love and protect her. We will be present and show love that both of our godly parents never showed us. And she won't have to fear monster attacks or she won't be running away from her parents who don't understand. She will never know what it feels like to be abandoned and understood unlike we did. She will have a better life."

Annabeth smiles a little and says, "I guess you have a point. We can give her a better life."

I smile and kiss her lips lovingly, reassuring Annabeth that everything is going to be all right. For the first time in a while, I know that it's going to be all right.

**Jason**

The past two months have been hell. Piper and I have not gotten along and my anger has led me to do horrible things. I don't know what is wrong with me and I can't stop my flares of white, hot anger. Recently, I have had huge blowups in the Senate, screamed at Frank and worst of all, I hit Piper.

Last night, we were in the thick of a huge fight. We were fighting about the same things, our lost baby, my absence and Piper's dying need to marry me. I said something and she said something but I don't remember anything except this suffocating anger rising from my chest. And in a moment of blind anger, I hit her. Hard, right across the face. Her face after I came out of my temper was something I will never forget. She ran and locked our bedroom and I tried to apologize because I felt absolutely awful. But I don't think she will ever forgive me.

This morning I left early for work and my day has been increasingly worse. I was suspended from the Senate from my harassment of my fellow senators and Frank heard what I did to Piper and refused to look or talk to me, except to tell me that Percy and Annabeth were finally moving to camp. When I came home, I hoped that I would find Piper and explain myself. I wanted to beg on my knees for her forgiveness and tell her that I loved her over and over. But I couldn't because she left.

She left me and went to Camp Half Blood.

Slowly and dangerously, my anger starts in my chest and my face feels hot. My hands shake and I scream through my clenched teeth. But this episode is much worse then my other episodes because I can't control anything. Lighting sparks from the tips of my fingers and to stop myself from causing any more damage, I punch the nearest object, which is a mirror.

Suddenly, my anger dissipates and I feel the painful throb in my bleeding hand. It's cut with shards of glass and my hand is shaking. I wince and look again at Piper's letter. She tells me that she can't be with someone who threatens her safety and that the slap wasn't the first time she felt unsafe near me in the recent weeks. She also says that I wasn't there for her and she can't do this anymore. Piper is walking away from me and I can't let that happen. She probably went to camp so that is where I will go. I will get her back one way or another.

**Annabeth**

"You two will be living in Percy's old cabin until we figure out a better arrangement for you. But this should give some privacy. Now I understand you quit your job Percy?" Chiron asks and Percy nods.

While we were packing up our live in New York, we decided that if we still wanted some bit of an income, one of us would still have to work. Percy volunteered to quit his job so he could be home with the baby once she is born and I would still be able to pursue my goals in my dream job. I will commute for some meetings but mostly work from camp and once I am on maternity leave, I will figure out what to do about my job.

"Yep. Thought being a stay at home dad would be a better career for me." Percy smiles as he answers Chiron's question.

"Well, there is actually a part time sword instructor job available for you if you would like it."

Percy's eyes lights up and he eventually calms down and says, "I will get back to you on that. Thank you."

"My pleasure. And thank you for coming back. I will leave you two alone before dinner." Chiron says as he leaves Percy's cabin and Percy whistles while looking around his old cabin.

"Lot's of memories in here." He says as he puts down some of our bags.

"Yah. Lots of amazing memories." I answer with a smile and he points to his old bed.

"Lost my virginity right there. Ah great memory."

"Percy!" I hit him in the arm and my face feels warm.

"What! It's true!" He smiles and says, "Can't a guy go back down memory lane?"

"Well considering how you lost your virginity at a camp like almost every 17 year old guy it doesn't really make it too special."

"So I guess it's kind of a cliché huh?" He asks a little disappointed at his ordinary virginity story.

"Yah. Just a little babe." I answer with a laugh and he smiles and rubs my swollen belly.

"Mommy is laughing right now because Daddy wasn't really that good but Daddy got better. That's why you are here." Percy smiles and I smack him again but a little harder.

"Watch your mouth around the baby!" I tease him and he pulls me close against his chest, which isn't much considering how huge my stomach is.

"I love you Wisegirl." He smiles and I smile back.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

** Percy**

After being at camp for a day, a lot of old memories slowly come back to me. My first sword lesson, meeting my friends and countless other memories but it still feels weird to be back and probably living here for a while. Actually it feels really weird, like it almost is if I moved back and lived with my mom and Paul weird.

Sure I know this is what is best for my family but in a way, I will miss the freedom of having the choice to make my own life and not be constantly worried about what is going to happen around camp. Annabeth and I's only condition for moving back here was that we would officially be "retired" from quests. We can't be going out there, fighting monsters and saving the world if we are going to be parents in three short months.

Up ahead, I spot Piper slowly walking up Half Blood Hill and I run to catch up to her.

"Piper!" I yell as I run towards her.

"Oh. Hi Percy." Piper says quietly and as I come closer, I see that there is a huge dark bruise on her cheekbone.

"Oh gods, Piper were you attacked? Where's Jason is he still out there? I can go help him if he needs it." I ask and she shakes her head.

"No I wasn't attacked and Jason isn't here." She says tiredly and very upset.

"Why isn't Jason with you?" I ask.

" I left him. Percy, there is something wrong with him. You got to help him. The Jason that you and I know isn't there anymore and I-I was scared-."

"Did he do that to you?"

"Percy-."

"Piper, I promise I will try to figure out what is going on with him but you need to tell me right now. Did he do that-" I point to her cheek, "to you?"

She nods and I sigh and give her a huge hug. Soon, Piper is sobbing into my shoulder and I let her cry it out because this isn't right. No man should ever hit a woman and I know first hand what it does to a woman. My step dad Gabe abused my mother, and I didn't notice it because I was too young to understand. But for years, she was timid and quiet and that all went away as soon as she met Paul. I can't let this happen to Piper, especially when I can stop Jason and try to figure out what is going on with him. But I will kick his ass either way because he needs to learn a lesson.

"Piper, I will go to New Rome or something to talk to Jason and figure out what is going but for now you will stay with Annabeth and I."

"Percy, I couldn't-." Piper interrupts.

"We insist. Annabeth is talking to my mom about some baby stuff now but she would love to see you. It would be a nice surprise and I am sure she will let you know what led us here."

Piper nods and I squeeze her shoulder and tell her, "I will go talk to Chiron and meet you back at the cabin alright?"

Rain starts to fall and Piper nods before running towards my cabin and I run towards the Big House as the storm picks up.

Jason

Camp Half Blood is in my sight and all I can think about is getting Piper to forgive me and take me back. But as I start to get closer to camp, my thoughts keep holding on to the fact that she left without even talking to me or saying goodbye. She left me and now my anger flares and suddenly my powers and temper allow me to create a thunderstorm.

I carefully walk into camp and go unnoticed. Through the rain, I see Piper running up ahead. I follow closely behind and she doesn't seem to notice anyone is following. She knocks on Percy's old cabin door and Annabeth opens the door and hugs her before letting her inside. They both must know what happened between Piper and I but I need to tell my side of things. They are my friends too.

Violently knocking on the door, I wait until Annabeth answers with shock written on her face.

"J-Jason. I-." She stutters and I push her aside and walk inside the cabin. I stare directly at Piper who looks absolutely frightened and I should care but my anger has already taken my emotions over.

"You left without even hearing me out, so I came to get you back. You need to hear my side of things Piper." I say tensely and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Jason, I can't do this anymore. You are scaring me! Just please leave me alone, I need some time to think."

"You need some time to THINK! Oh, ok let me think while you are thinking too. Oh ya! You said that I was NEVER THERE FOR YOU! But do you think I want to be like this? I don't know what is happening and you just LEFT ME! How is that RIGHT!" I scream and the cabin shakes with thunder.

"Jason, calm down." Annabeth warns as she rubs her belly anxiously and that sets me off again too.

"Piper, you think I am different since we lost our baby but you are different too! YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY! You never want to touch me or SHOW ANY affection! I work hard and I was ALWAYS THERE for you! And this is the thanks I get? I know I hit and scared you but I don't know what is happening to me! Please take me back and we can fix this. Please Pipes."

Piper has tears in her eyes as she says, "Jason I just. I can't."

And then my anger reaches its breaking point. There is a burning pressure in my chest and my fingertips start to spark again. I can't control my powers and suddenly I conjure a lighting bolt and strike Percy's cabin, which sets in on fire. Piper and Annabeth look around as the fire starts to grow and I say.

"If I can't have you then I should be dead. And you both will go with me. It's not fair that we lost babies while they get to have their own! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I scream and thunder booms above us.

The fire and smoke start to increase and Annabeth starts coughing. Piper looks at me with anger.

"Jason, this is not you! Stop right now!"

I storm toward her and in a moment of blind anger and rage, I hit her hard which knocks her out. "You don't tell me what to do! Not anymore!"

Then I go over to Annabeth and grab her arm. She struggles but I am much stronger then some pregnant girl. I grab one of Percy's belts that are hanging form a bed and tie her to the bedpost.

"Jason! Why are you doing this! We are your friends! Please I need to help my baby!" Annabeth pleads with me through her tears and I look at her.

"Friends don't abandon their friends. You and Percy abandoned me! I tried to call for help but no one would listen. And now you are having a baby and I can't come to terms with how you two can have a healthy baby but Piper and I can't! It is not FAIR!"

I start to walk away and towards the door. Behind me lays my girlfriend knocked out cold and her pregnant friend, surrounded by the flames of hell where they belong.

**Percy**

After talking with Chiron about Jason, he shared some important information with me about what might be causing Jason to act so irrationally. I quickly run through the pouring rain and booming thunder to get back to my cabin and tell Piper what's wrong. But as I am approaching, I see a huge cloud of smoke and fire bursting through the windows. My heart stops and I run towards the flames screaming.

"Annabeth!"

As I get close to the cabin door, I see Jason closing the door and I scream at him.

"What are you doing? Annabeth and Piper are in there, we have to safe them!"

Jason stares at me with dead eyes and says, "They deserve it."

And then it hits me. This is part of the curse that Chiron was telling me and of course the name of it escapes me.

"Jason, listen to me. You are not yourself and if you were you would have never done this to people you care about. But please just let me go inside and get them before it's too late. Please!"

"I know I am not right in the head Percy! Just help me!" he pleads and I look around for the best option out of this. The air is too hot and smoky for me to use any water without making steam and I can't call for help. Annabeth and Piper are running out of time and I have to think fast.

Jason looks at me with wild eyes and he looks like he has no idea what he is doing.

"Jason, I can help you! I know what's going on with you! But you have to let me inside!"

His eyes and face suddenly become angrier and he screams at me, "Percy, you abandoned me! As soon as you were going to be a dad, Annabeth and you just forgot about all of us! You have no idea what I have been going through!" The storm starts to get worse and I know it's only a matter of time before something worse happens. And I know that Annabeth and Piper are running out of time.

"Jason move out of the way! NOW!" I scream and he draws his sword and yells back at me.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"

Quickly, I take out Riptide and run towards the door but Jason blocks me just as I knew he would. In a swift movement, I elbow him hard in the face and then hit him in the head with the hilt of my sword. He falls and is unconscious, which gives more access to get inside.

Smoke and fire burns through the cabin and it makes it very hard for me to see anything. I call out to Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

"Over here! Hurry!" She screams and I slowly run towards her, careful not to burn myself. When I find her, she is tied to my bed with my belt. I slash Riptide and I slice my belt and Annabeth's arms are freed. I help her up and cough a little as I ask, "Are you alright? Where is Piper?"

Annabeth coughs hard and points to the ground where an unconscious Piper is laying. Fire is slowly surrounding her and I quickly go over to pick her up. I lift her body and turn to Annabeth.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." I reach out my hand. Annabeth shakes her head and says, "I'm ﬁne. I can walk out on my own. You just get Piper outside."

I nod and tell her to follow me. We quickly walk through the smoke and burning walls, and I can see the broken down door. I motion Annabeth to go ﬁrst so she can breathe some clean air because I don't think this much smoke is good for her or the baby.

I am just about to get out of the door when the ceiling above me creaks and large beam breaks from the ceiling and lands on my leg. Pain shoots up my leg and I scream in utter pain.

Ahead of me, Annabeth turns to my scream and yells, "Percy!"

I drop Piper's body on the hard floor and collapse right behind her. I know for a fact that my leg is broken and I can't move away from the beam. I am stuck. I try to push Piper out of the door but I can't do much. I groan as I try to get her out of the cabin and eventually I get her out of the cabin door. Annabeth starts to move towards me but I stop her.

"Annabeth, stay there! I-I'm trying to get out but my leg-my leg is stuck on the beam." I breathe heavily and scream through my clenched jaw as I try to move my leg but it won't budge.

"Percy!" Annabeth screams again and the storm is ﬁnally dying down. I look up at her and above me, I can hear the ceiling starting to creak. It will be collapsing on me any moment and there is nothing I can do. I am stuck with a broken leg under a burnt beam and I can't get out.

Annabeth hears the creaking too and as an architect she knows what that means too. She looks at me with tears streaming down her cheeks, which washes away some of the soot covering her gorgeous face.

"Percy, you got to get out of there! Let me help you please!"

And I know that her face will be the last thing I see. Fear races through me as I realize this is how I will die. I will never see my daughter or grow old with Annabeth. That thought shakes me to my core but I try not to look like I am scared because Annabeth shouldn't have to see me this way. I hold out my hand and stop her from coming closer. Looking right into her grey eyes I tell her.

"Annabeth, it's too late. I love you. Tell our daughter I loved her too."

Annabeth shakes her head. "Percy, no. You are getting out of there!"

Above me, the ceiling groans and just before the ceiling collapses on me, I look straight at her and say.

"I love you."

The ceiling falls and crushes me into darkness. Annabeth's face is the last thing I see before I am consumed by the fire and the weight of my old cabin.

**Annabeth**

"PERCY!" I scream as I watch the cabin collapse on Percy. Once the smoke fades away, all I can see is a pile of burnt and smoking rubble. Quickly, I run to it and try to find any signs of Percy, anything that shows me that he isn't gone. He can't be dead.

I touch the blackened wood and the hot timber burns my hands but I keep searching. I try as hard as I can to lift the beams and broken walls to find him but I can't do much. My lungs are tired and filled with smoke. I break into a coughing fit but I keep looking until I find his limp hand. My heart stops and I can't feel his pulse. I realize I can't possible lift him from the rubble and I need to get him help.

"HELP! HELP!" I shout into the night and I keep screaming but no one hears me above the thunder. Rain starts to fall again and suddenly there is a crack of lighting and it starts to pour. I desperately scream and continue to call for help, trying to get anyone to hear me. My body is dirty and wet but I don't care because all I want is for someone to come and help me. Percy's hand is still warm but I don't feel a pulse and I cough as I scream for help again. This isn't happening, Percy can't be dead. I can't raise this baby by myself. I can't do any of this without him.

I wish I could see his face or something other then his large and calloused hand.

"Please Seaweed Brain. You can't be dead. Please." I sob as I kiss his palm. Eventually I can't scream anymore because my lungs are still recovering from being in a burning building. I bury my face into Percy's hand and cry, my body heaving with grief.


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! LIFE AND SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 4

**Jason**

"Jason, wake up." A familiar voice demands.

Slowly my eyes open and there is a blurred figure in front of me. My head feels like I have a two bricks on top of it and I groan in pain. Finally, my vision clears and I see Piper standing before me. She has a large bandage on her head and a bruise on her cheek.

"Pipes? Wh-What happened?" I groan and she looks at me with cold, dead eyes.

"Think about it Jason." I stare up at her to look at her bruised face and slowly my memory comes back and I realize that I did that to her. I hurt her once again, and I lit Percy's cabin on fire. Percy knocked me out.

"Oh gods Piper I am so sorry." I try to stand up but a strong metal chain is holding me back. I am tied to a beam up in the attic of the Big House like some crazed animal.

"Why I am chained up?"

"Well I wonder why Jason. Not only did you knock me out and almost burned Annabeth and I alive, but you also caused Percy's cabin to collapse with the fire that you set. Percy was still inside trying to get us out when it fell. You are a danger to the camp and we thought it was best that you were up here until we figured out what to do with you."

My heart stops and I can't catch my breath. "Is-is Percy-."

"Yes, but barely. He is in surgery right now and Will doesn't know whether or not he will die on the operating table. He was trapped under the rubble for almost an hour because of the amount of timber that was on top of him."

"Oh my gods. Piper, you got to believe me-s-something is wrong with me. I don't know what happened but I wasn't in control. I couldn't stop myself." I hear my voice tremble.

"I know Jason. Chiron discovered that there is a curse for sons of Zeus. Hercules had it because Hera cursed him herself but supposedly it is passed down to all the sons of Zeus. It's called Hercules's curse and there is no way to cure it. It is brought on by anger and stress."

"So I can't cure it and now I am basically a raging manic who sets people on fire and almost kills on of my best friends!" I raise my voice and I can feel the anger spread across my chest in a burning pain. Piper backs up and suddenly I feel ashamed.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to do. But don't leave me. Please."

Piper looks at me with tears brimming her eyes and her voice breaks, "I love you Jason but-but I am scared to be around you. You-you almost killed all of us. I-I can't forget that. So Chiron is sending you to a place where you can be alone to help yourself and get better. I-I am not going with you."

"Where is it?" I ask.

"I don't know. But it's for the best." Piper says as a tear streams down her cheek and everything in my body urges me to wipe it off. But this is a goodbye. I am chained up and she is terrified of me. This is what needs to be done if I ever want to get her back.

"Alright. I'll go and I will get better and come back to you. I'm so sorry Piper. Please forgive me." I plead with her but she refuses to meet my eyes as she slowly backs away from me.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry I-I have to go. I can't look at you anymore." She sobs and the anger slowly rises again in my chest in a burning pain.

"PIPER, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE!" I scream and strain against the chains trying to get to her. Piper gasps in fear and runs out of the room as I shout her name.

"PIPER!"

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth, I need to see your hands so I can fix them." Nico says gently but I barely hear his voice. I feel like I am underwater because everything is muffled. Finally, I hand him my burnt palms and he starts to put ointment on and wrap the burns on them.

"He is going to die on the table isn't he?" I look up at Nico and he looks at me painfully before breaking my gaze and paying attention to my hands again. "You can tell can't you, Nico?"

"His life is very unsteady but he is still alive. I can feel that. But right now you need to focus on not stressing too much. You have already been through a lot of trauma and it might hurt your baby even more. Will wants me to wrap your hands and then put you in bed to rest."

"How can I rest when I know that Percy can die any moment Nico! Can you expect me to be calm right now?"

"No, but you need to. I don't make the rules."

"Fine."

Nico finishes bandaging my hands and helps me up onto a bed. I know that I should be worrying about being healthy for my daughter but I can't think about anyone besides Percy. I can't lose him and it's a very real possibility.

I sit in bed and stare at the wall in front of me and time seems to flash forward. People come in and out, trying to get me to eat something or to give me medicine but I don't react. I can't until I know what is happening to Percy.

Eventually, Piper comes in and gently grabs my wrapped hands and says in a quiet, gently tone, "Annabeth-."

"He is dead isn't he?"

Piper shakes her head and says, "I haven't heard anything yet. I just wanted to come and apologize for Jason-."

My head turns to glare at her. "You still are talking to him. He almost killed all of us and you still are talking to him!"

"Annabeth, he is sick. He-he doesn't know what he is doing."

"That's bullshit Piper and you know it. Don't talk to me about him." I spit and turn away from her teary eyes.

"Annabeth, please Jason-."

"I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" I scream and quickly wrench my hand out of hers.

She backs away and tries to talk to me before I grab the glass of water from the bed and throw it against the wall next to her. The glass shatters and water runs from the white walls as I shout again.

"GET OUT!"

Piper looks at me with anger and hurt and leaves the room as tears start to brim my eyes. I quickly blink them away just in time for Chiron to walk into the room. His face doesn't give me the answer that I have been wanting for hours now.

"Chiron, just tell me please."

"He made it through surgery. He is alive."

Suddenly those tears that I have trying so hard to keep in threaten to rise in my eyes again and I don't stop them. Hot, wet tears stream down my cheeks and a sob wrecks through my body.

"Oh gods. H-he-."

Chiron comforts me and continues to tell me about Percy's condition. Apparently, the next 24 hours are crucial. Once he survives that then Will believes he is out of the woods. His lung was punctured by one of his broken ribs and Will had to repair it. His leg was also badly broken and in order for it to eventually gain full mobility again, Will had break another section of the bone so it can heal properly.

"Thank god he is alright. When can I see him?"

Chiron grimaces and I search his eyes to try to figure out what he isn't telling me.

"What is it?"

He sighs and says, "During surgery, Percy was flat lining on the table and it was due to his brain swelling too much. The collapse of the cabin cause his brain a lot of strain and the swelling was too much for his body to handle. To decrease the chance of permanent damage, Will placed him in a coma so his brain can heal and the swelling can go down."

"What! Wh-why didn't you tell me this instead of making me believe that he was going to be ok! What if he never wakes up! Oh gods." I sob harder and my tears are ones of anger and pain, not happiness and relief like they were moments ago.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. We just have to wait."

**A week later**

Percy made it through the first day but barely. He coded three times and Will had to go back in to repair a brain bleed. The past week has been touch and go at some points but today, Will is taking him out of the coma and hopefully Percy will wake up.

I was released from the medical unit after two days but I have been in the Big House all week, right by Percy's side. I haven't talked to Piper since I threw a glass of water and I refuse to until she completely cuts herself out of Jason's life. Apparently, Jason left for his rehab thing two days ago and Piper has been a mess trying to figure out what to do with him and me. Chiron has tried to get me to talk to her but I can't focus on her issues. I need to worry about Percy and my child.

"Alright, Annabeth I started pulling back with the medicine that has been keeping him under and he should be waking up in a couple of minutes."

I nod and gently grasp Percy's pale, bruised hand and squeeze his palm lightly. Percy is covered with wires, tubes and iv but the worst sight is seeing his broken body. His weak body that have already been covered with scars are now covered with dark bruises. His broken leg is in a cast and elevated while his head is still covered in gauze from his surgeries. He looks so small and it breaks my heart.

Will takes out some of the equipment that has been helping Percy heal and we all wait for some movement.

"It might take a while because he has been under for a while so be patient. He should be able to breathe on his own because his charts and tests show that his body is strong enough for that." Will says as he looks at Percy's charts again.

I nod and whisper, "Percy, please wake up."

An hour passes and the only thing changes is that Percy's brain activity increase which is a good sign because he will slowly be waking up any moment. I keep squeezing his hand.

"Percy. Percy, squeeze my hand if you are awake. Please." I plead and hope that he hears me. I don't feel anything and my heart sinks. Tears start to brim my eyes again and I feel like shaking him awake but that wouldn't do anything.

"Annabeth, it might take some time. Don't worry." Chiron rubs my shoulder and I can't handle the waiting anymore. A sob fills my chest and I cover my face as my body shakes from crying. For a moment I think I feel someone lightly squeezing my hand and at first I think it's Will or someone else. I uncover my face and see that it's Percy squeezing my hand.

"Percy! Percy, can you hear me?" I ask happily and he keeps squeezing my hand as his eyes slowly flutter open and I can see his sea green eyes that I have missed so much.

I smile for the first time in what feels like forever and I lean over the bed and kiss Percy's cheek. I pull back and gently caress his face as he looks around confused. He tries to speak but all that comes out is a faint, hoarse whisper.

"What happened."He asks weakly and his voice is quiet and coarse.

"You were in an accident. Jason went crazy and set your cabin on fire. You saved Piper and I because we were trapped inside. But before you got out, the cabin collapsed on top of you."

He nods and closes his eyes in pain and groans.

"Percy, you will be in quiet some pain for a while. Your leg was almost shattered, I had to repair your lung because it was punctured by one of your two broken ribs and your head might feel very heavy and painful because you had a lot of brain swelling." Will tells Percy, who starts to doze off and Will motions for everyone to give Percy some space.

"He will be in a lot of pain and very tired over the next couple of days because his body is trying to heal but we just got to be patient and let him heal. It could take a couple of weeks for Percy to start feeling like himself again."

I nod and look back to Percy who is now asleep. But at least he is alive and will recover sometime in the future. I go back to his side and sit by the bed holding his hand and watching him sleep. I can't imagine how exhausted and in pain his body must feel but honestly all I care about is that he is alive and well.

It feels like hours before Percy wakes up again and he groans in pain.

"Percy? Percy, what's wrong." I ask worriedly and he shakes his head and whispers

"I'm fine. A-are you and the baby ok?"

I smile and rub his palm before answering, "Yes we are perfect. She was starting to kick a little bit while you were-." I pause because I shouldn't rub his face in the face that he missed a week of being aware of what our baby is doing but he finishes my sentence for me.

"While I was in a coma. Yah I figured I would miss something important." He quietly states and I sigh.

"Percy-."

"Annabeth, please don't tell me that it's ok because it's not. None of this is ok." He whispers harshly. " You and our daughter were almost killed by one of our best friends. Screw the fact that I was in a coma and my body feels like I was exploded out of a mountain again. The fact that Jason almost killed you both is what really pisses me off. Where is he?" he stares at me with his jaw clenched and I grimace.

"He went somewhere where he can work on his problem. Percy, you know about the curse and how that wasn't him. I'm mad at him too but now that you are ok, I think that sometime in the future once he figures out how to control, I can forgive him."

"You can't be serious!" He screams and I jump back because I wasn't expecting that strong of a reaction from him so soon. Percy coughs and then cries out in pain and I cry out for Will. The heart monitor flares and Will comes sprinting into the room. Percy is panting in pain and both Will and I are trying to calm him down.

"Percy! Percy calm down you just went through major surgery and were in a coma. Your body and heart are trying to heal and they are both weak. You need to take it easy."

The heart monitor keeps beeping while Percy is trying and finally Will has to grab a mask of oxygen so Percy can breathe. Will holds the mask for him and tells him once again that he needs to calm down.

"Percy, your lung was punctured and it's trying to heal. You NEED to calm down and try not to freak out. Your body is very weak."

Percy closes his eyes and rubs his chest in pain and finally takes the mask from Will. Will motions for me to meet him outside but Percy interrupts and says quietly, "What is it Will? I am awake now and I need to hear what's going on."

Will sighs and says with a tired and sad expression, "Reyna has been murdered. She was in ICU at New Rome and someone came into her room and injected poison into her bloodstream. She died just an hour ago."

My body freezes and I look at Will trying to wrap my mind around the news. Reyna is dead. She was murdered.

"D-do we know who did it?" Percy says shakily. Reyna and I were friends but she was closer to Percy. They were praetors together while Percy's memory was gone and she also helped both of us get out of hell. We owe her our lives and we were going to see her next month but with everything going on, we obviously had to postpone it.

Will hesitates and Percy presses on, "Will, who did it?" He whispers louder and Will says.

"Jason is the main suspect."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Demigods! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a cute chapter that's chill and not full of intense cliff hanger drama. So hope you like it! Let me know!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jason**

After being on this island for two months now, I am starting to understand it's strange ways and how to live on it until I am better and can return to the world. My teacher, an immortal friend of Hercules, has been teaching me techniques to handle my curse and it's not been easy. Everyday is a new challenge and everyday I am reminded of the pain I have caused to those who I care about. The hurt I caused Piper, Annabeth and especially Percy is the force that drives me to keep trying to be better.

Chiron has been Iris messaging me from time to time to update me on what has been going on. He has informed me that Percy is alive and healing but he should be in the infirmary for quite some time. Piper and Annabeth are still not talking and as Chiron says, the tensions between everyone are pretty high.

Today in particular is one of my Iris messaging days with Chiron so hopefully I might hear some good news. The message is pulled up in my little tent on the beach and Chiron's face tells me that there will be no good news in this message.

"Chiron, what is it?"

"Jason, I am sorry to tell you but Reyna has been murdered."

My heart stops and everything around me freezes.

_Reyna is dead. She is dead._

The anger starts to creep up and I do everything that I have been taught to try to keep it down. Nothing seems to be working and I try to grapple to how and why it happened. Before I screwed everything up, the doctors were saying that she was starting to turn the corner and now to have all of her struggles and fighting is a waste is stupid.

"No. No w-when did this happened? Who did it?" I ask with my clenched jaw.

"Well, that's the thing. I didn't want to hurt your progress but she has been dead for about two months now. And you are the main suspect."

"WHAT?" Now the anger is there and I can't shut it down. Outside of my tent. I feel the electricity spark in the grey clouds above me, "I have been here the whole freaking time!"

"I know that and so does Frank. We believe the real murderer is framing you. Frank, Hazel and Annabeth are investigating the evidence."

"Why is Annabeth helping? Doesn't she hate me?" I start to calm down knowing that at least I have some people willing to prove my innocence.

"Yes, she is still very angry but her and Piper have started talking and Annabeth knows even insane you wouldn't do it. She is analyzing the evidence provided by Frank and Hazel as we speak so I will let you know how it's going. You just worry on treating your curse, Jason. The weather doesn't seem like it's going well."

"A-alright." I answer and the message dies. I contemplate everything that Chiron told me and finally grief sets in. My anger starts to churn a storm and I don't have the strength to stop it as I mourn my friend. Wind and rain swirl around my tent and I scream as lighting cracks and the thunder roars against the island.

**Percy**

It's been two months and finally I can sit up on my own without wanting to sob like a baby because of the pain. My leg is slowly but surely mending, which forces me to still be stuck in the infirmary and Will says that by next month I should be able to but weight on it but it will be a long recovery, considering how my leg was basically shattered under the rubble. My head and lungs are still sore but I can stay awake and not be in pain anymore so that's a plus.

"So where's her head?" I ask Will as he performs a sonogram on Annabeth for her monthly check up, which I am enjoying very much for my bed. Annabeth is laying next to me and I hold her hand as Will points out our daughter's head.

"Right there. She is looking good, Annabeth. Just keep up the good work and in about a month you both will be holding your daughter."

"Oh gods we are just a month away?" I state and smile at the monitor where my daughter is safe and secure from the outside world for the first and last time in her life.

"Thanks Will." Annabeth says as she wipes off the gel on her stomach and Will helps her up since I really can't.

Will leaves and Annabeth fixes her shirt over her growing belly. I then ask her, "So have you thought of any baby names yet?"

She smiles and says, "Well I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. Have you?"

I smirk, "Well time is all I have so I thought of like twenty names. Here, I made a list."

Annabeth leans over from her bed and reads the list, "Zoe, Cara, Lexi, Hera-funny Seaweed Brain but no way am I naming our daughter after that woman."

"I thought it would give us some brownie points and stop her from torturing our daughter."

She laughs, "Nice thought but no. Meredith, Charlotte-I like that one a lot? Where did you come up with that?"

"It's the girl version of Charlie. I thought we could maybe name her after Charlie because he sacrificed himself so I would live and I wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"Percy, I really like that name."

"So do we have a winner?"

"I don't want to decide anything just yet. But it's definitely in the top five."

I smile and she gets up and kisses my cheek before telling me, "So we just looked at our child and I want you to remember that as I tell you something that I have kind of be lying to you about for the past month or so."

My heart freezes and I grimace, "I swear to gods, Annabeth if you are telling me more bad news then we have already then I might cry."

She shakes her head, "No-no it is not bad news at all. It might be good news, depending on how you take it. So you know how Jason is the prime suspect in Reyna's murder?"

I nod and say, "Yah, so?"

"Well it didn't add up to me and Frank, Hazel and I have been investigating into her murder and I am positive that I know who it is."

"Gods, Annabeth you should be resting! The baby and you have already had so much trauma, you don't need to be going after a murderer too!" I shake my head and rub my face irritably as I say the same thing I have been telling her during her pregnancy from day one. All of this stress one day is going to catch up and it's not going to be good. At least that's what the baby books have been trying to tell me.

"I know but Jason is troubled and everything but he is still our friend Percy! He shouldn't go now for something he didn't do and besides he is the perfect target in New Rome. Disgraced, ex-praetor kills rival or something like that. Jason needs our help."

I sigh angrily, "Fine. Who do you think it is?"

"Octavian." Annabeth deadpans and I really do believe her. Ever since almost getting thrown into a mess with Leo and almost dying at the hands of Nico, Octavian hates all of our guts, but especially Jason's. And Octavian is a creepy person, so it adds up to me.

"Now that is something I believe. So how do you show the evidence and punish him?"

"I sent the finding to the Senate this morning. They will be arresting Octavian by the evening."

"So why did you decide to tell your crippled boyfriend when you already figured everything out?"

She smiles and comes closer to me. Annabeth plays with the collar of my grey t-shirt and says," Well my crippled boyfriend has much better things to worry about then his girlfriend being nosy."

I smile and pull her face down to mine as I kiss her slowly with love and desire. There would be many things I wish I could do with her but for one she is pregnant and I am unable to move. Besides kissing is just as good. Her lips are strong and mine are insistent as she starts to pull away and I whine.

"I have to go talk to Chiron. I will be back later Seaweed Brain." She giggles as she straightens up and I roll my eyes.

"But I am going to be lonely. There is nothing to do and I am so bored!"

"Then work on those exercises that Will gave you. That's going to be the only way you will get full function of your leg back."

"Fine!" I say as she smiles and backs out of the room.

I start to do the therapy of moving my calf and knee. Will has told me that for people with these injuries, it usually takes up to six to eight weeks to start physical therapy. And because I needed surgery, for non-demigods it might take 12 weeks to heal. But since I have been having ambrosia so much, eight weeks has past and now it's time to start moving my leg and to see if I can put weight on it soon.

The calf muscles are easy as I slowly concentrate to move my tendons all the way down to my ankles. But the hardest part is moving my knee up and down. Straightening the knee kills and I can't move it very much. I keep trying and nothing is working. My anger swells and eventually I blow the pipe to the water fountain outside my room, causing Piper to shriek as she has water burst into her face.

"Sorry Piper!" I yell in frustration and she walks into my room, soaking wet.

"That's the second time that has happened Percy! Look I know you hate my ex but don't take it out on me alright!" She yells angrily which is not like her at all and immediately she says, "Jeez, I'm sorry. I've just been a little short lately."

Piper and I have talked about what happened with Jason and I never once blamed her for what happened. If I had to save Annabeth and her again, I would do it in a heartbeat. Piper has been feeling like everyone is blaming or judging her lately and she have been on a short fuse with everyone. And I am guessing with everything going on with Reyna and having to testify to the Senate about Jason and his whereabouts, she has been under a lot of stress.

"I know it's ok. Here, hold still." I hold out my hand and will the water to come out of her clothes and it evaporates into the air. Piper is dry and she smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it was my bad. These stupid exercises piss me off. I'm never going to gain full function back at this rate." I say frustrated.

"Just give your body time. You'll get better soon, Percy."

"I hope so. I don't want to be the only dad under 30 who has a cane."

Piper smiles and says, "So she is coming soon. Are you excited?"

"I'm actually a little nervous. I have no idea how to be a good dad. I had an awful stepdad growing up and my real dad absent most of the time. I just don't want to let her down, especially with everything she is going to have to go through."

"Percy, you are going to be a great father. You and Annabeth will probably be the best parents out there. And besides, you know what it's like to have so much pressure on you so you will know how to help your daughter out. You have nothing to worry about."

I smile and relax a little bit knowing that Piper is right. With everything going on recently, I haven't had time to really process that I am going to be a dad and now that she is a month away, it's crazy to think that I am going to have a child. I never thought that I would get live this long much less have a family. It's exciting and frightening all at the same time, but in a strange sense I am ready for it.

"So Annabeth has been busy with all the baby stuff and so I wanted to surprise her with something. I feel like I have been missing everything because of my injury and I feel like I haven't been as attentive as I wanted to be with Annabeth so I am making it up to her. I have been talking to Chiron about it and he says that it would be the best way for camp and the gods to repay us. So I have been talking to Leo and I have these blueprints for a house that he is currently building for Annabeth and I. What do you think?" I ask as I pull the papers out from underneath my pillow.

Yes, I am doing everything backwards with Annabeth but I have been planning on purposing to her once the baby is born and the house is ready. This way we will have a home and can focus on the wedding instead of figuring out everything while planning on a wedding.

Piper's eyes scan the papers with a huge smile on her face and she says, "Gods, Percy this is-this is beautiful!" She sits down on my bed and I point out my ideas for the house.

It's a three-story house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms and a huge backyard that overlooks the Island Sound. Leo and I have secretly been working on it while I have been here so being bored was a straight lie to Annabeth. When she hasn't been here, I have been going over plans for the house, shopping for baby stuff and reading baby books to pass the time. I know she thinks I am not as interested in the baby or her lately because of my leg but I have been the complete opposite. I have been devoting all of my time to the house and making our daughter's room perfect with every detail like the wall color and what freaking stuff animal to put on the bed. Basically, I have been playing the role of suburban housewife. And I don't mind it.

"So this is going to be the living room and kitchen on the first floor. There will be porch outside with a patio too. And on the second floor is where all of the bedrooms, excluding and Annabeth's because our room is on the third floor, which is basically our own floor. There is an office for her that will have a great view so she can work. It's going to be really cool and I can't wait to show her."

"When will it be ready?" Piper asks.

"Probably in a week or two." I respond while rolling up the papers and putting them back under my pillow.

"What? How did Leo build-no wait why am I asking, it's Leo."

"That and because Calypso has been dying to go on vacation so they are leaving next week. He worked his ass off to finish in time."

"Wow, so it's by the lake, how has no one seen it yet and told Annabeth?"

"Because I told them all that if they do I will have my mom mail Medusa's head to their cabin and turn them to stone." I deadpan and Piper looks at me with wide eyes, "That's a joke. They all have been helping Leo so they don't want to ruin the surprise either. I just thought since the baby will be here in a month and I hopefully will be out of here in a month, we needed somewhere to stay now that my cabin is burnt to a crisp. And Annabeth and I have already talked about staying here. Essentially, it's like New Rome just without the college and everything else but it's the best we can do. We would move to New Rome but she has her job here and with everything going on with Octavian, I don't think it's going to be a good idea."

"What's going on with Octavian?" Piper questions and I am confused because I thought she would know.

"Well, he killed Reyna. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel have been investigating and they sent their findings to the Senate. He is going to be arrested tonight."

Piper's face freezes and she says, "I got to go." She stands abruptly and storms out of my room leaving me confused and unsure if I just told her something I shouldn't have.

**Piper**

I walk straight up to Annabeth, who is standing in her cabin, and yell, " How could you not tell me about your investigation!"

"Damn it, Percy!" Annabeth curses and sighs, "Look you were already testifying to the Senate, which included Octavian. We couldn't compromise the truth and this way it will help the evidence. He did it Piper and now he is going to face justice."

"Annabeth, I had to go to New Rome and tell everyone about Jason. I had to say EVERYTHING including his abuse. They all think he is a crazy and I couldn't deny that because it seemed reasonable! So if you would have told me, I could have defended Jason! Now he can never go back to New Rome!"

"With the arrest and conviction of Octavian, once he is better he can. Trust me this was the only way. I'm sorry but it had to be like this Piper." Annabeth says as she rubs her swollen belly and places a hand on her back.

"Fine." I say and try to calm down, "I'm sorry that makes sense. I just don't like being out of the loop."

"I'm sorry too." Annabeth says as she winces a little and sits down in the nearest chair.

"Annabeth-." I ask concerned and she shakes her head.

"I'm just sore. I haven't been sleeping well because she kicks all night long and I have been stressed. And I can't tell Percy because he would freak out because he misses those things while I am at my old cabin and he is stuck at the Big House." She then starts to cry and she sobs, "I feel like he is missing everything Piper! I mean we haven't even shopped for baby clothes or anything because he can't move out of that DAMN bed! And I am so tired and crappy all of the time but I have to fake it because he is in so much pain and all I want is a milkshake and I want Percy to go get it like he use to but he can't because he can't walk and he probably will never walk right again." She breathes and cries harder, "And all I want is just a milkshake and a foot rub."

"Alright, just calm down and take a breather okay?" I help her lay down with some pillows to prop her up. Annabeth is still sobbing and says.

"Oh gods look at my feet! They are huge! I'm huge and ugly!"

"Okay Annabeth, listen to me." I put a little bit of my charm speak in and she turns to look at me.

"I will get you as many milkshakes that you want but you need to talk with Percy about these feelings. He is every part of this as you are and honestly, he is so excited about everything. I know you feel like he isn't interested but he is. He was just telling me about how he reads the baby books and everything. But I know he also feels a little left out of it because of his injury. And you know that he can't do anything about it. He has been trying so hard to get better but it's hard. So maybe you can let him give you foot rubs and feel the baby kick while you sleep next to him. You guys just need to talk about these things."

Annabeth nods her head and wipes a tear from her cheek, "You're right. Help me up so I can be with the father of this child who refuses to stop kicking my spine."

I laugh and help her up so she can go to the Big House with Percy. When she leaves, I am once again alone and I feel like my life is frozen waiting for Jason or anyone to start a ripple into my life again.

**Annabeth**

I waddle into Percy's room and immediately his face lights up and then goes to concern.

"Hey! Is everything alright? You usually go to bed around this time." He asks.

"Move over Seaweed Brain." I command and he scoots over on his bed to allow me to lay down next to him as I say, "I thought that I would sleep with you here for a change. I'm sorry I haven't been here as much as you want and that I have been leaving you out of the baby stuff. I just thought you wanted space to heal."

"Annabeth, it's fine. I appreciate your concern but honestly I would rather have you here then be alone every night like I have been for the past two months. I want to be apart of this experience as much as I can even though I can't move out of my bed."

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, "She kicks a lot at night. It's been keeping me up. That and my nightmares."

He rubs my arm and presses, "Are they about Tarturus?"

"No," I shake my head and answer quietly, "They seem like premonitions about her. They start out like beautiful dreams. She has my hair but she is so much like you. I see her grow up and become this strong, young girl. And then the dream shifts into a nightmare and I see her fall in battle and it ends there. Percy, what if the prophecy is right? What if she really dies." I croak out and my lower lip trembles.

"We can't worry about the future Annabeth. You know that. We need to just focus on the fact that she is coming and we need to provide the best life that we can for her. You seem tired, you should get some rest, Wise Girl." He smiles down at me and his grin makes my heart flutter. Although he has been stuck in this bed, weak and immobile, he still is so handsome that my heart can't handle it.

"Alright. Can you try to make her stop kicking though?" I ask and snuggle up to his side. His arm wraps around mine shoulders and pulls me closer to him as he breathes me in. He kisses my hair and whispers, "I'll try but it might take a while if the kid takes after me."

I smile and my eyes droop as I drift off to sleep. I barely her Percy as he speaks to my stomach and rubs it gently.

"Hey little girl, it's your daddy talking. So mom needs to sleep and you need to stop kicking her. That would be really great and I will repay you with a thousand butterfly kisses."

My doze of to sleep knowing that my world is alright for now and that the two most important people in it are starting the bonds of a beautiful relationship.


	7. Chapter 6

**Exciting stuff in this chapter! I hope I did it justice so let me know what you all think! Thanks and keep reviewing! **

**Riptide14**

**I do not own any of the PJO characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

It's been a month and Annabeth and I have been on high alert since her due date has passed. We have been told late deliveries are normal and that the baby is fine but Annabeth refuses to believe that and constantly asks Nico and Will to check the baby's heart rate, believing that it died in her womb. She doesn't understand why it's been so delayed, but I personally believe the kid just doesn't want to come out because she knows what is next for her. Obviously both mom and baby are fine but now it's just waiting for Annabeth's labor that has been stressing everyone out.

At least now we have moved a bigger bed into the Big House so we can both be together and I can officially say that I have been released from Will's care. I still have physical therapy for my leg and I walk with crutches and eventually a cane for a little bit but otherwise, I have fully recovered.

Annabeth has been super busy with everything going on about Octavian that it has not helped with her stress level of her pregnancy. Apparently, the Senate needed more evidence to arrest him, which I thought was insane seeing as he did try to start a war with another camp and would have cost many lives. Apparently after the war, he was questioned about the war and he testified to those actions as being part of what he felt his duty was to Rome and the gods. Eventually, he was off the hook and from what Piper told us, not everyone believed him. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel searched for anything that can stick and eventually, Annabeth found a video of him purchasing the poison that was found in Reyna's blood the night she died. They brought that to the Senate and he was arrested that day but many people weren't sure if the charge would hold. But thankfully it did and Piper is at New Rome now and preparing to testify.

I am sound asleep three days after our due date passes when Annabeth whacks me on the arm very hard.

"Ow!" I hiss in pain and rub my arm as I ask my extremely irritable and very pregnant girlfriend, "What was that for?"

"Move over, you are hogging the bed!" Annabeth whines and tries to get to a more comfortable position.

"Annabeth, I am literally on the edge of the bed." I try to not sound annoyed but she picks it up and snaps.

"Then get out of the bed! I am so uncomfortable right now and you are not helping things."

I sigh and grab my crutches next to me and slowly stand on them giving Annabeth more room.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm fine with that." Annabeth says tiredly and tries to get back to sleep as I walk away. As I am hopping to the couch outside, I think about how nice it would be to go to sleep in our big house that is ready to be moved into. Then I stop in my tracks and realize that we should move into it. Right now.

I hopple back into the room and say.

"Annabeth, get up I have to show you something."

She moans and opens her eyes in anger and annoyance, a look that I have been accustomed too lately.

"Seaweed Brain can't it wait. I just want some sleep."

"And that's the surprise. I have a place that has a better bed than this place. Come on Wise Girl."

She sighs and I try to help her up on her feet. Her feet are very swollen and I help her as much as I can to put her shoes on. Then I smile up at her and excitement is bubbly in my chest.

Annabeth looks at me suspiciously and ask, "What are you up to Percy?"

I pretend to be innocent and respond, "Nothing. Come on follow me."

We leave the Big House in the middle of a humid summer night. Camp is silent and dead as we both walk to my surprise, Annabeth wobbling and I limping with my crutches. As we get closer, I can't contain my excitement and I wish I could run there but I won't be doing that for quite some time.

Finally, we are standing in front of our house and I beam with pride. I built this for my family and even though Leo did the labor I have an enormous sense of satisfaction knowing that everything came together just how I wanted it. The house looks amazing and now excitement turns to nerves when Annabeth asks me what this place is.

"This is new didn't know they were building a new cabin. Is this your new cabin Percy? It looks way too big though?"

I look at her and hold her hand while balancing my crutch.

"This is our house."

Annabeth's face goes blank as she whispers, "What?"

"This is our house. I drew the layout and Leo and some others helped built it while I was in the Big House. It's all ours."

"You can't be serious! Oh my gods Percy!" Annabeth beams with joy as she hugs me and I wrap my arm around her, holding her tightly against my chest. Finally, she breaks away and immediately starts analyzing the house's structure.

"I can't believe this. I mean the beams are gorgeous a-and this looks like one of the houses in my dream binder. How did you know what I wanted?"

I shrug and walk towards the house with her, "It wasn't too hard. I just knew what you wanted and I decided to make that a reality for us. Especially after everything I have put you through these last few months. We can start a new life here."

"I thought you wanted to go to New Rome though. That was your dream."

"Dreams change. I thought that we couldn't have what they had in New Rome here but we can. And besides, it wouldn't be fair to have you give up your job. I know how much that means to you."

"Percy, you are too good for me."

I smile and ask, "Do you want to go inside?"

Annabeth nods her head and we slowly walk up our front steps and into our new home for the first time. Inside, it's everything that I hoped it would be and the expression on Annabeth's face makes it even better.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this and I had no idea."

"It was hard keeping it away from you, especially when you were freaking out about where we would live but it was worth it. Do you like it?"

Annabeth looks around with wonder and says happily, "I love it."

Suddenly, the ring in my back pocket starts to feel heavier and I decide that this moment might be my chance to ask her to marry me. My body fills with nerves as I ask her.

"Annabeth?"

Quickly, she turns to face me and I reach for my ring as I figure out the best way to get down on a knee. As I am distracted by my own thoughts, a splash of water hits the floor with a loud gasp from Annabeth. I turn towards her and she looks right at me.

"My water just broke."

**Piper**

The streets of New Rome seem different after being away for so long. There is a feeling of strained emotions in the city and I know exactly why. For the last month, the city has been on high alert and tomorrow is the first day of the trial for Octavian.

Everyone has been in mourning for Reyna and there are candles lit all around the streets for her memory. Her memorial was a week ago and everyone but Annabeth and Percy came due to her pregnancy and his injury. I stayed here so I wouldn't have to travel back and forth for the trial and for now I am staying at Frank and Hazel's apartment. I couldn't go back to the one Jason and I shared.

It's been months since I heard anything about his condition and I think about Jason all the time. At times I am angry at him for putting everyone through so much and other times my heart aches at how much I miss him. I still love him and I probably always will and that was my reason for coming to testify for him since no one knows where he is except Chiron. I owe it to him to clear his name from the accusations that he killed Reyna and it's my duty to Reyna to put her killer away.

But I am nervous to face the Senate and therefore walking around a familiar place helps ease my mind. My peace is lost when sirens go off and there are a bunch of guards sprinting down the street. I quickly move out of their way and chaos fills the streets of Rome. Behind them, I spot Frank and call out to him for answers.

"Frank! What happened?" I ask and Frank looks at me with dread.

"A prisoner escaped his cell. He killed three guards and is considered very deadly." He says vaguely and I suspect it's because he is surrounded by his men and therefore can't explain the details. Once they leave I ask him who escaped and Frank gives me a look that is too difficult to describe, I look that I have never seen from him before.

"Octavian."

**Annabeth**

Pain is something that I have been used to my whole life. But I would gladly take getting tossed by monsters any day then going through another hour of labor.

Thankfully, Percy and I made it do the Big House with enough time to get an epidural and some other drugs to ease my pain but it still doesn't help. Especially when I have been in labor for about two hours.

Percy has been at my side the whole time, refusing to leave when the nurses asked him to. Will told him he should elevate his leg but he told Will that his attention should be on me instead of his leg. It's good to see Percy slowly getting back to himself after his injury. Especially with our baby on the way.

"You know we should get some more furniture and stuff for the living room. It's a little bare."

"Alright Wise Girl."

"And we have to tell my firm that I will be on maternity leave so I can't travel back and forth anymore like I have. I probably will have to quit that job now because you will be so busy going back and forth to the city that no one will be there with the baby." I discuss with Percy and although I hate saying that it's true. I can't commute back and forth while Percy is doing the same thing and we leave our baby with Chiron. I am not going to be that mother.

"Well here is the thing. I already quit my job."

I look up at Percy in shock and spit out, "What?"

"I figured that out of the two of us, your job is better paying and you actually enjoy it so I will stay home with the kid. I couldn't go back to work anytime soon anyway with my leg."

"Percy-."

"It's done already. You will take your leave and work from home or commute but you shouldn't have to give up your dream job because you are a mom. We can make it work. Now calm down and stop worrying about everything."

"Easier said then done."

Percy gives me a look just as Will comes into the room and smiles, "Well Annabeth, you will be happy to know that it's finally time to push."

"Oh thank gods." I breathe a sigh of relief and the nurses help Will as he tells me to start pushing. And active labor is the worst thing in the world. I push and push and nothing seems to work. There is no progress it seems and even with Percy whispering jokes and words of encouragement, I can't keep my mind off the pain and the inability to stop it.

"One last big push Annabeth!" Will yells and I push as hard as I can, griping Percy's hand tightly. It's when I hear her loud cry that I know I did it. My little girl is finally here.

Percy holds my hand and I look up at him with tears of happiness as he beams down at me, "You did it! Gods I love you so much."

He kisses my forehead as I tell him, "I love you too."

Our daughter's cries are loud and tiny as Will holds her up for Percy and I to see. She is little and strong as she squirms against Will. Percy hobbles over to cut her chord and then the Apollo nurses go to a separate table to clean her off. The other nurses help me with the rest of the delivery but my focus is on my daughter.

His face is filled with joy and wonder, a face I haven't seen in years.

When the nurses finish, they walk the little bundle of pink over to me and my heart stops when they carefully fit her into my arms. My daughter is wiggling around in the blanket tied around her, her face and hands scrunched up. Wisps of blonde hair are small on her head and tears trickle down my face.

"Hi Charlotte Reyna Jackson." I whisper against her head as I plant a soft kiss to her head. Charlie wiggles a little bit more in her snug blanket and I rub her back softly not wanting to let her go. The dawning of her future suddenly hits me and all of my fears have come to life. My daughter is here in my arms and now all of the dangers of the world that I feared for her are a reality now. I am consumed with all of my fears for her until Percy's voice shakes me out of it.

"She is beautiful." He says with a hoarse voice and I look at him with teary eyes. Tears line his bright sea green eyes and I know that the face he has on is one of joy and worry.

"Percy, would you like to hold your daughter?" I ask with a smile on my face.

Percy looks at me and his face lights up as he nods and I carefully hand Charlie over to him. Gently, he sits down and holds her in his arms. She cries softly and Percy rocks her slowly as he introduces himself.

"Hi Charlie. I'm your dad. I'm so happy you are finally here."

As I look upon the scene with joy and happiness, the creeping feeling that it will vanish overpowers me. I look down at our daughter and whisper to Percy, "I can't lose her."

"You won't. We will do everything in our power to keep her here and prevent the prophecy. I promise Annabeth."

The minutes turn into hours as Percy and I enjoy the serenity of being alone with our child. Charlie goes in and out of falling asleep, her weak and tired body asleep in either one of our arms as we take turns admiring a miracle that we created. It's amazing to see how beautiful life is in your own hands. Chiron and our other friends eventually come in to meet our daughter. Chiron told me that Thalia sent a message explaining she should be here in a week to visit. Eventually, once our friends leave my body urges me to sleep and I close my eyes for some rest after an exhausting early morning.

It's a couple of hours when I slowly wake up and see Percy rocking Charlie in the chair next to mine, whispering words that are too soft to hear. The moment seems so special and private that I feel like I am intruding and try to go back to sleep but Percy catches my eye and smiles widely.

"Look Charlie, mommy is awake to feed you. I bet you are very hungry aren't you?" He coos as he looks at me, "She was a little fussy so I am assuming she is a little hungry."

"Alright. How long was I asleep?" I say as I carefully lift Charlie from Percy's arms and he leans back into his chair.

"Two hours or so. Not too long even though I would like you to get more rest. You need it."

"I'm fine." I answer him as I carefully fit Charlie against me to feed her. As she is feeding, I look at Percy and he smiles brightly.

"You haven't stopped smiling have you?" I giggle and he shakes his head.

"It's hard not to when she is in your arms. She's so darn cute."

I laugh and rub our baby's back as she continues to feed, "You should get some sleep. You have been up just as long as I have."

Percy shrugs and says, "I'm alright. I enjoyed staying up with her. Can I get you anything more importantly?"

I try to refuse but Percy doesn't believe me and insists on getting me some breakfast and water. Slowly, he stands and I ask him.

"Are you sure you can carry it all back?"

"I'll be fine. Be right back." He smiles down at his two girls and kiss my cheek before limping away.

For the first time, it's just Charlie and I. I look down at her suckling my chest and smile as I tell my daughter.

"I am going to keep you safe no matter what. I don't really know what I am doing here and I never really had the best examples so I might screw up a lot but you are just going to have to forgive me. But if I fail at everything but keeping you safe from your destiny, I'll be ok with that. I love you so much Charlie."

I hold my daughter and pray to every god in the galaxy that her coming future won't come true and that I will have my baby girl for a while.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. Please enjoy and let me know how enjoy the chapter!**

Four weeks later

Percy

Charlie's loud cries echo from her crib in the next room and both Annabeth and I groan in our sleep as we are once again woken up early in the morning. Our daughter is only weeks old but she has been making Annabeth and I go insane with the lack of sleep. Sure, we are used to it given the countless times we have been on a quest with little sleep, but it's different when every little thing can hurt you kid and you are constantly worried. It's a lot of work. Granted, she is freaking adorable and I love her more then life itself.

"It's your turn." Annabeth whispers next to me and I laugh.

"Oh no you don't Wise Girl, I went last night. It's definitely your turn." I say as I roll over and Annabeth replies sleepily.

"Were you the one who went through hours of labor?"

I sigh angrily because I know this is an argument that I can't win and answer, "No. Fine, but it's your turn tomorrow."

"Alright Seaweed Brain." She says and rolls away from me as I slowly sit up and open my eyes. I yawn and suddenly, Charlie's cries become louder, which makes my heart race and freaks me out. I quickly stand up and limp out of the room to my daughter.

"Alright Charlie, Daddy's coming." I whisper tiredly and enter her room. In front of me, her white crib is lit from the glow of the moon through the window above her. I lean over and see the small body crying and thrashing in her pink onesie. Gently, I pick Charlie up and press her carefully to my shoulder as I rub her back and her cries soften in my shoulder.

"What's wrong honey?" I whisper just as I get a whiff of her diaper and understand her discomfort, "Oh gods, someone needs a diaper change."

I walk her over to the changing table and lay her down to get her changed and hopefully back to bed. As soon as I take off her diaper though, she smiles and when I finish cleaning her up, she has stopped crying and is contently staring up at me. Her eye color hasn't fully developed yet but Annabeth and I have a bet about what color they will be and I think I will win, seeing as now I can see hints of my green in her irises. Charlie already has Annabeth's hair from her thickening wisps of blond hair so I can at least hope for some physical resemblance of me.

"All done Charlie!" I whisper excitedly and Charlie yawns and stretches her tiny arms as I pick her up and rock her gently in my arms. It's hard to keep the rocking smooth when my limb is still pronounced but Charlie doesn't seem to mind and curls into my chest as I sit in the rocker chair. I smooth out her clothing and happily stare at her in my arms. My night trips always last longer then they should because I can never let her go. These last couple of weeks there have been multiple times where I have fallen asleep with Charlie in my arms and Annabeth has had to tuck us both back into bed. Sometimes, I get so sad that I bring Charlie back to bed with us and let her sleep on my stomach. I have never loved anyone so much before. I thought my love for Annabeth was the deepest emotion I have and it is, but having Charlie in my life is a whole different feeling. I would give her the moon and back if it could make her happy and anyone that stands in the way of that would be sorry for messing with my child. Although she is still so young, Charlie already has me wrapped around her tiny finger and I am totally fine with that.

"You two are so precious." Annabeth whispers in the doorway and I turn to smile at her.

"Well thank you. We try."

Annabeth smiles and walks over to us in the chair. She is on maternity leave and it has been great. She has been able to recover from her labor, which I was happy about because the first couple of days home, Annabeth was exhausted and very sore. It was hard taking care of her and Charlie while I was still on crunches but somehow it worked. Thankfully, Will got me off them last week and now I just go for daily rehab and training.

Annabeth sits on the arm of the chair and rubs my shoulder as she asks, "How is your leg? I caught you limping earlier."

"It's fine." I lie. I haven't told anyone but my leg I don't think will ever be the same. I get random, painful soreness and I am so hesitant to do anything other then walk that I don't think I could even run away from danger if I wanted to. The fact that I don't think I can do so pisses me off, especially when I have a kid who is a target for every supernatural being. If I can't get to her if she is in trouble because of my damn leg, I don't think I would ever forgive myself. As I am lost in thought, Annabeth whispers, "I haven't told you enough this but you are such a great father already, Percy. Thank you. "

I smile and look down at Charlie as she grabs onto my pinky, "I think you are giving me too much credit. You are an amazing mother. But I never thought I would be here honestly. Did you?"

"After we got out of college I thought about it but before that never. It's surreal isn't it?" She asks as she leans on my shoulder and we look down at our daughter in peace.

"In Tarturus I thought about this a lot. Being with you and having a family."

She kisses my hair and I hold her hand with my other hand as she says, "I don't want to let the world in tomorrow."

"I know. It's been nice just being in our little bubble with Charlie. But we have to know what's going on with Octavian, especially if he still has not been found. I'm not going to let him run around and be a potential danger to everyone we know and love. Especially you or Charlie." I say sternly and Annabeth squeezes my hand.

A couple of hours after Charlie's birth, we were still on a high when we got the news that Octavian escaped and killed guards. There hasn't been any sighting by the Legion, which is driving Frank insane. Piper came back two weeks ago and she has been leading a group with Leo and the rest of our friends to find Octavian.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. They'll find him eventually." Annabeth assures me and I sigh, "I know but I don't want you going back to work in two weeks and running into him and I can't be there to help. He is dangerous and insane with revenge, especially since you found the evidence to get him arrested. Don't think he hasn't forgotten about that."

"Trust me I haven't. But I can take care of myself. As long as Charlie is safe, we will be fine." Annabeth assures me and I shake my head.

"I need both of you safe, Annabeth. You two are the most important things in my life and I don't know what would happen if I lost you or Charlie."

"Where is this coming from? Can't we just enjoy watching our child without letting the world in?" Annabeth asks annoyed and I agree.

"You're right. We should enjoy these moments before she can talk and tell us we are gross." I look up at Annabeth and she smiles. I carefully lean up and kiss her gently, conveying my feelings from before in my embrace so she won't forget that those thoughts are always on my mind and I don't take them lightly. A couple of minutes later she breaks away and says, "You should put her in the crib so she can get comfortable before she is up again."

"Aw but she is so peaceful. Can't we stay here?"

"Well considering that I am wide awake and have some other ideas for us, I don't think that would work Percy."

Confused, I look at her and she gives me a look and immediately I recognize it.

"Oh. Yah-um let me get her to bed and I'll be there in a minute."

Annabeth laughs and kisses my forehead before leaving for our room. I slowly stand, careful not to wake up Charlie and place her back into her crib. Her peaceful, sleeping face captivates me once again and instead of getting lost with her again, I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Charlie."

**Jason**

After months on the remote island designed to control my curse that will never fully go away, I have returned with many goals, one of them being to fix my relationship with Piper. Another is to gain the trust of my friends back. Chiron has updated me on everyone while I was away and I know that it's been a rough couple of months since Reyna has died. Frank has been going crazy with the responsibility of holding New Rome together as well as finding Octavian. I also know that Piper has been trying to help him as well as Annabeth.

Yesterday, Chiron messaged me to tell me that my sentence has been served and my training has been complete. The training on the island was brutal to be honest, but everything I did was to get back to those I loved and to become a better man. One that can control his emotions and protect people he cared about. Besides learning how to deal with my curse, specifically what triggers me the most and coping skills, I also learned more fighting techniques as well as trained. I am stronger both mentally and physically and I am ready to show my change to Piper and my friends.

Unfortunately, I won't be arriving to camp much before early morning as my map tells me but I hope that I prayed enough to Poseidon not to sweep me off to sea on my voyage. I also apologized profusely for almost killing his grandchild and favorite son so we will see if I even make it to camp to prove to those I love that I am changed and that my past failures will never happen again.

**Annabeth**

"Seaweed Brain, if you want your leg and other injuries to fully heal, you have to go to rehab this morning." I tell my boyfriend as he buries his head deeper into the pillows and moans in anger. I check the clock and it says 6:00 am. He needs to be there by 6:05 and Chiron doesn't like waiting.

"Why can't I just stay here with you and Charlie? Wouldn't it be nice to spend all day in bed or snuggling with me and your adorable daughter instead of me being sore all day from rehab? What is one day going to do huh?"

"One day will keep you one day away from being fully and 100% healed. Look I got a baby in the other room, I don't need another one." I answered firmly as I lay next to Percy in bed. Annoyed, he lifts his head out of his pillows and says.

"This sucks. I hate rehab."

I know he really does hate being weak and having to be cared for, especially when it's been months on end, but he needs to do this to start feeling normal and feel better about himself again. Percy barely does anything besides rehab and training out of the house and I think part of the reason is that he is worried about showing off his limp or doing anything that would hurt his leg again. He is very timid on his feet and only feels completely comfortable in water.

When he first got back from Tarturus, he took him months to be able to be shirtless around anyone because he was so self-conscious of his many scars and burns. There was one time when he spilled sauce on his shirt and instead of letting me take it off and wash it before it stained, he refused to remove his shirt. I finally was able to see him with his scars months after and he kept telling me that he hated how the scars reminded him of what happened and how he felt like he was damaged. Now, years later he is comfortable with being shirtless and showing off his scars, as his shirt is off now after our alone time together, but that took a long time for him to get to. So I know that even though he is hiding it very well, he is still healing and he might think I don't know that he still has a lot of pain, but I know what's going on without even looking at him.

"I know. But how about when you are done, I'll make blue waffles and we can snuggle with Charlie on the couch before we have to go to the Octavian meeting?"

He groans and leans over to kiss me. His lips move longingly along mine and it takes a lot of will power to pull away to tell him to go but when I do, Percy groans and stands up slowly to get clothes on. I look at his changing form and see the muscles move on his scarred, toned back and smile contently to myself before rolling over to rest before Charlie is up at 6:30.

I feel Percy's lips touch my forehead as I pretend to be asleep. As he leaves the door, I see how bad his limp is and my heart drops as I see how apparent it is. He has done a good job at hiding it from me but now it's obvious that it still bothers him. Hopefully, Chiron can work some wonders on my Seaweed Brain so he can gain some confidence back.

_Two Hours Later_

I finally just finished cleaning up the kitchen and look towards Charlie who is strapped into her carrier on the table, gurgling and staring at me with her big gorgeous eyes that melt my heart when I hear Percy walk in the door.

"Blue waffles are on their way! Sorry I had to change Charlie again." I call out to him and he walks into the kitchen, looking tired and very sore.

"So I am guessing rehab wasn't great today?" I ask and he shakes his head before slowly sitting down on a chair behind our counter.

"No, Chiron and Will kicked my ass today. Where's Charlie?" He asks and looks before spotting her and smiling, "Good morning Charlie!"

Percy gets up and limps over to our daughter and plays with her feet as I look on and try to get him to answer my questions.

"So what did Chiron and Will say?"

"Not really anything about the meeting this afternoon."

"No, about your leg?"

"Nothing." He says flatly as he makes Charlie gurgles and plays with her hands, which she just discovered what they do earlier this week. It was exciting to see her realize she has hands and feet and occasionally she will play with them. Watching Charlie learn new sights and sensations everyday is mind blowing and wonderful.

"Nothing at all?" I press on and he sighs.

"I think Charlie could use a bath."

"Don't change the subject but she does. I'll grab her bath seat." I say as I go to our bath cabinet and pull out her blue bath seat. Although I trust Percy with his powers, I don't trust our daughter's strength just yet and prefer to keep her in her seat so she doesn't slide into the water.

We go upstairs to the bathroom and I grab her small towel and soap while Percy brings Charlie and lays her tiny body on the counter and starts to get her ready for her second time in her bath seat. Before we just gave her small sponge bathes but when we put her in the water the first time, she loved it, just as I was hoping she would. The look on Percy's face when she would smile as we played with her in the water was incredibly adorable and those moments of parenting with him just make me fall deeper in love with him.

When Charlie is all set, we place her in her seat and Percy uses his powers to turn on the water and he checks the temperature before sweeping his hand lightly over the seat and slowly immersing Charlie under the water. Charlie wiggles around and lets out a little smile as I use a washcloth to soap her down.

"This is just what I needed." Percy whispers as he continues to rinse Charlie and I smile at him.

"Me too. I mean how adorable is she when she is in the bath huh?"

"Cutest freaking baby in the world hands down." Percy says and I laugh loudly as Charlie sneezes and we both let out an audible awww.

"Gods you are so cute Charlie! Yes you are sweetie!" Percy says and I laugh again.

"What?" He asks confused.

Before I can answer, the doorbell rings and Percy says, "I'll grab it. She is done anyway with the water."

"Ok but hurry up so we can watch her as I put her cozy clothes on."

"Oh! Yah! Ok." Percy says excitedly and goes to grab the door. Moments pass and I eventually have to take out a cold Charlie and dress her without Percy. Once I am done, I carry Charlie downstairs with me as I see Percy and Piper at the front door talking.

"Annabeth, grab Charlie and get the carrier. We need to get to the Big House ASAP." Piper says and the tone of her voice is frightening and very unnerving. Piper looks at me with eyes of concern and I ask her what's going on.

"It's Octavian. He left a message for you. Chiron wants the meeting to happen now and we need discuss how to defend ourselves for whatever he has planned for."

I look at Percy whose face is a mask of blank emotion, which means he is either pissed or thinking of waffles, which I think today is the other option.

"Alright, well we should get over there." I quickly go and get the carrier. Carefully, I place Charlie in it and buckle her in with the straps. I grab a blanket to cover her with and put her pacifier in her mouth, which she proceeds to adorably suck on. I sigh happily and then remember that something is up and carry Charlie and the carrier to the door. Percy grabs the handle and I refuse but then he says determined.

"I got it Wise Girl."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Right now it's going to be the only thing keeping me from losing it."

"Percy, I know Octavian is a worry but-."

"Annabeth, Jason just got back. " Piper says quickly and Percy grabs the carrier carefully and walks out the door angrily.

I look at Piper and she motions for me to follow. As we walk out of the house and behind Percy and Charlie, I ask.

"Are you alright with Jason being here? Is he going to be at the meeting."

"I'm fine. And unfortunately yes. Chiron says he has been following along and might be able to help. But I just don't want to see him. I'm not ready."

"Well if it helps you, you can hold Charlie. She always seems to calm down Percy and I."

"I think Percy has already called her but thanks."

I nod as we continue towards the Big House and dive into another conflict.

**Jason**

I sit nervously at the end of the long table in the Big House as people start to file in. Immediately, when people see me, the look of shock and surprise is worn on their faces. The room is alive with staring and whispers and I shake my leg as I wait for the people that I am most nervous to see.

The first one is Percy and he briefly catches my eye before he limps into the room with a baby carrier. I have forgotten that they do have a newborn and curiosity wants me to ask if I can see the baby. But common sense tells me that Percy would kill me right then and there. When he gets the baby out of the carrier, he sits on the other side of the table, directly across from me. He holds the baby in his arm and glares at me unblinkingly. I never knew holding a newborn would make someone as powerful as Percy look even more intimidating.

Then Annabeth and Piper come in and the mood changes. The whispers get louder as Piper avoids eye contact with me and sits far away on the other end. Annabeth is the only one that semi-looks at me and her face is a mix of nervousness and worry. I am sure she is curious about the message from Octavian but she seems preoccupied about Piper and Percy. Annabeth sits next to Percy and offers to take the baby but Percy refuses and continues to stare me down. The energy in the room is electric and awkward as Chiron comes and sits down to start the meeting.

"As you all are aware of by now, Octavian has been on the run for almost four weeks and the Legion has yet to have any idea where he is. Our own group has yet to track him and I am informed that you all are worried and annoyed at the lack of justice. But Octavian must have noticed our discomfort because someone, he gave us a note that explains _Unless Annabeth retracts her incriminating evidence, he will find a way to kill every last demigod, starting with her_."

I briefly look to Annabeth and her face is one I have seen many times and I know that she is hiding her fear. Her eyes are stormy and her expression is blank as Percy responds, "Well that's not going to happen because that evidence isn't fabricated or anything. Octavian did the crime so I don't understand why he doesn't think he should be convicted."

"Well either way he will be executed so we might as well figure out something so this man hunt ends sooner." I blurt out and everyone falls silent. I try to save myself but Percy responds angrily. His face is a look I have also seen before but only towards enemies. This is the first I have gotten it now that he considers me a threat to his family.

"So what's your suggestion Jason? The mother of my child just hand herself over or what?"

"No that's not what I am saying at all. I am just pointing out that he doesn't understand that whether he is caught or not, he will pay for his crimes against Rome someway. We will catch him somehow so we might as well set a trap or something to draw him out. That's all I was saying, Percy."

"Oh sorry if I mad you angry. I wouldn't want you burning down another cabin."

People start to whisper and the room gets more energized with tension as Percy and I stare at each other and Chiron calls the room back to order.

"Alright if you two are going to do this in here I would prefer that you take it outside so we can discuss the problem at hand with Octavian and Annabeth."

Percy looks at Chiron and says, "I have nothing to say to him so you can continue on. But Annabeth is not handing herself over as a trap."

"Percy, I can make my own decisions. Jason has a point." Annabeth says and briefly looks at me in agreement.

"I know you can but this isn't what should be happening. You can't be serious Annabeth? What happens if something were to go wrong and Charlie or I lost you?"

"Nothing is going to happen. We can figure out a way so either you or someone can watch the exchange. Then I can plant a wire and record his confession and take him down. I mean c'mon its Octavian. He kills stuffed bears for a living." Annabeth says confidently.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you whenever we figure it out as back up." Percy agrees half heartily as he repositions the baby against his shoulder and smooth out her back.

Finally, Chiron agrees, " Alright. We will figure out a plan in the next two weeks and see if that should draw Octavian out. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone starts to leave and I start to make my way towards Percy and Annabeth so I can apologize and hopefully meet their child but Percy has the carrier already in his hand as Annabeth and him start to leave. I catch Piper quickly following and I need to talk with her too but that is another completely different conversation that I have to prepare for.

As I exit the Big House, Percy, Piper and Annabeth walk ahead and I say, "Wait, I want to apologize to you all. Please just let me."

Annabeth and Piper stop while Percy keeps walking and Annabeth has to tug him back for him to turn and look at me.

"Look, I know what I did was awful and everything but I want to let you know that I am better and that will never, ever happen again and I am going to prove to all of you that I am a changed person who can keep control of the curse."

"Thank you Jason. I forgive you." Annabeth says almost immediately and Percy and Piper shoot her a look of surprise. She counters by saying, "What? I can't blame him for not being in control can I? I don't know he is my friend and I can give him another chance like I know he would give me."

I smile and Piper rolls her eyes and walks away. I don't try to catch up because I know out of everyone here, she is the one that I care about the most and therefore I hurt the worst. Getting an apology from her will be work.

"Look I don't really want to talk right now because I don't have anything to say to you." Percy spits out and shifts his weight uncomfortably as he holds the baby. Then he addresses Annabeth, "You two can catch up but I'm going to get Charlie home for her nap."

He starts to walk off and I move closer towards him and shout, "Percy, please! I know I-I almost killed you but you have to understand that I would never do that to you if I were in my right state of mind. Can we please just talk."

Charlie starts to cry quietly in her carrier and Annabeth quickly takes it from Percy's hand as she soothes her and walks away from Percy and I outside the Big house. Percy turns to glare at me once again and he says.

"I told you I don't have anything to say so please can I go home? Besides, you have other relationships to fix, starting with the girlfriend you beat up."

The look that Percy gives me is one that I have never in my many years of knowing him have ever seen. It's a look of pure disappointment mixed with disdain.

"I know that. But I just thought-."

"What that I would come up and ask you how your vacation was and call you bro or something? I'm sorry but those days are gone Jason."

He starts to walk away and I move quickly towards him and grab his bicep with my hand.

"Percy, can I just explain myself and try to convey to you how sorry I am? I have been beating myself up about all of this."

"Let go of me." Percy seethes and tries to wiggle out of my grip, but with the sharp movement, he missteps over a small rock and turns weirdly on his knee, allowing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Immediately, he gasps in pain and holds one of his legs as he hisses loudly in pain.

"Oh gods I didn't mean to make you trip. Here let me help you up."

"I'm fine." He says angrily as he tries to get up without help and fails.

I hold out my hand and he suddenly bursts out in anger.

"I'm fine!" Percy screams and I back away. It takes him a couple of tries to get up and stand on his leg and I don't really quite understand why he is so slow and upset about falling down. It isn't until I see how he limps noticeably to move away from me.

"Percy, I'm sorry about the massive injuries that I caused on you. I-I know that I almost killed you and I will forever beat myself up about it."

He sighs angrily and looks at me in pain, "Jason, you have no idea what I had to endure to even be standing right now you do you! I missed so many things during the pregnancy and there are so many things that I am can't do as well as I use to because you decided to light a cabin on fire. I can't even run anymore! But I honestly don't care what you did to me because I don't need your apology or your pity. I get enough of that as it is."

I stare at Percy silently as he continues.

"And let me explain something to you, Jason. My mother and I were victims of abuse so the minute I saw Piper with the bruise on her face, I knew exactly what it was. I don't respect men who hit people they love. But when I found out what you did to her, I couldn't believe that you would do that. It wasn't until the love of my life was trapped in my burning cabin while carrying my child that I knew you didn't just completely lose my trust but you also lost my respect. So I'm sorry but I can't do this."

Percy turns and limps away as I look at only the small piece of destruction that I caused on that fateful night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So sorry I have been slacking off with this story. As you might have guessed my other stories and my original works have taken priority. But, I have great ideas and stories for this so just stick with me and be patient. While I do my part in making chapters and keeping up with the story, I would love some feedback if that is possible at all. Anything from a review to a pm on my tumblr would really be nice. Thank you!**

Chapter 8

**Three weeks later.**

**Annabeth**

"I really wish I could come and visit your mom with you but I really need to get organized for work because I'll be going back before you know it and I am so behind already." I say sadly as I help pack Charlie's bag with Percy.

"No I would rather you stay here and do what you need to do. Besides if Octavian is looking for you, I don't think New York is such a good place." Percy says as he stuffs a bunch of diapers in the blue bag.

"Gods Seaweed Brain how many diapers do you think you will need?" I laugh and he sneers at me.

"You know what I think it's better to be prepared then not to be. Especially with Charlie."

" True. Anyway I don't think you need to worry about Octativan. I bet he is just bluffing and besides Frank and New Rome are looking for him as we speak. And I heard Jason is searching around too."

Percy shoots me an angry look.

"What I can't talk about him?" I ask angrily and Percy shakes his head.

"That's not what I was meaning and you know that. And all this drama is the exact reason why I'm taking Charlie to see my mom. I need to get some space from here and clear my head."

"I understand but I do think you guys need to talk it out. You don't have to be best friends again but if you would just talk to each other calmly, I think your overall mood might be better."

Ever since Jason came back, Percy has been much more short tempered and angrier. One day I came back after taking Charlie for a walk in the stroller to see some of our pipes blown and water was everywhere. When I asked Percy what happened, he ignored me and went to go clean everything up. I am not sure if it's just Jason or frustration with his leg but hopefully going to see his mom will help him turn things around.

"You know Octavian will be found soon. I'm not too worried and I can defend myself you know." I tease Percy and he briefly smiles as he finishes zipping up the diaper bag.

"I know you can Annabeth, but I am allowed to worry about you." Percy sighs and looks up from the bag and looks at me worriedly, "Besides you know he is insane. Who knows what he is willingly to do to get what he wants."

"I know. But we can't let stupid Octavian dicatate our lives. We have to enjoy it."

"Thus why I am going to see my mom. And besides, Charlie needs to see New York before she turns six months anyway."

"Since when is that a thing?" I laugh and he rolls his eyes at me.

"It's always a thing when you come from the best city in the world. C'mon you should know this by now."

I look over at Charlie's carrier where my baby is sound asleep. She looks so peaceful and comfortable as she is snuggled in her blanket and her head is to the side. I hate being away from her for even a minute but Percy and Charlie can use some daddy-daughter bonding.

"Alright, just don't get too crazy with the city. I would like you two to come back eventually." I command him as I look at Percy and he smiles and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"We will be back before dinner."

I smile and help Percy get situated with the carrier and the bag and I follow them to the door. For some reason, I suddenly get a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and I quickly ask Percy, "You'll be careful right?"

"Of course. Is everything ok?" He asks as he turns towards me at the door. His green eyes search mine for an answer and his face is ripe with concern.

"Yes, I just was doubling checking. Maternal instincts." I lie and Percy doesn't seem too convinced but decides to drop it. He kisses my lips briefly before lifting Charlie's carrier and limping towards our run down car. After a minute or two of getting Charlie into her carrier and all set up, Percy puts the bag in the passenger seat and waves to me briefly before slowly driving away from our driveway. As I wave goodbye from our front door, the sickening feeling I have gets worse and I have half a mind to call Percy and to tell him to turn around. But I rationalize my insanity and decide to travel back inside to catch up on work.

**Percy**

When Charlie and I get to my mom's house, it feels just like it always does. Except for the fact that I am carrying my daughter in a carrier through my mom's doorway.

"Oh let me see her!" She says excitedly as I set Charlie down and watch her slowly wake up from her nap.

"Hello my beautiful grandbaby! Yes hello!" My mom squeals and I smile at Charlie as I answer.

"She gets it all from Annabeth." I mutter and my mom shakes her head as she goes to the kitchen.

"Give yourself some credit honey, she looks more like you everyday. She has gotten so big already."

"I know. It's insane. Hey, where is Paul?" I ask.

"He has parent teacher conferences all day so he won't be able to see you guys. He said hello."

"That's a bummer." I answer as I slowly take Charlie out of her carrier and gently wrap her in my arms. "The place looks great by the way Mom."

"Thank you dear. I've been meaning you ask if everything is all right? You don't seem like yourself." Mom asks and I sigh as I pace with Charlie around the apartment as she slowly falls back to sleep in my arms. Anxiety starts to build up in my chest and holding Charlie usually helps calm me down.

"No, with everything going on with Octavian it's made me feel on edge lately and I don't know why. I mean he isn't really that much of a threat is he? I don't know lately I feel like someone has been watching my every move and I can't shake the feeling that the other shoe is going to drop soon."

"Well, are you more worried about Octavian getting to Annabeth or something else? Or does this have to do with your leg?" My mom questions as she sits down at the table with some treats and continues to listen intently.

"No, she can handle herself and she hasn't left camp so I'm not worried about that too much even though I'm always worried about her. Maybe it's because I have Charlie now and everything with her prophecy but I just don't feel..." I stop myself from muttering what I want to say out of fear that once I do, I won't be able to take it back and it will become a reality.

"What honey?"

I sigh and slowly sit down in a chair next to my mom.

"I feel like if it came down to it I would not be able to protect my loved ones now with my bad leg. Everything I do is slower and delayed. I get tired more easily and some days my leg is in constant pain. No matter how much ambrosia or nectur I take it doesn't help. And with Octavian out there and Charlie's future, I am afraid I will fail at protecting my family."

My mom looks at me for a moment and then reaches out to cup my cheeks with her hands, just like she always did when I was younger and upset.

"Percy, you are still the same man, friend and warrior you have always been. Even if you think your leg is hindering you it's not. Your inability to see past it is. It's going to get better eventually and you just need to be patient, which I know is hard for you. And with Octavian and the future, I know that you can overcome anything once your mind and heart are set to it. You just have to start to believe in yourself. Once you do then everything will fall into place."

I smile and my mom does too and then she carefully grabs Charlie out of my arms and puts her body into her arms.

"Now come here to Grandma." My mom baby talks and Charlie gurgles.

"Thanks mom." I say as I watch Charlie and her play together.

"For what?" She asks.

I smile and answer, "For always talking to me."

She smiles and we continue with our visit.

**Piper**

Jason being at camp now is throwing me off. Every time I spot him I freeze thinking that he is the same Jason he was a couple of months ago and then I remember that he has supposedly changed and is better now.

I am still healing from the pain he caused to myself and the others. I'm not even sure I can trust him and his curse but he seems to be doing and feeling better since the last time I saw him. Some parts of me feels happy to know that Jason is doing well but most of me wants him to know how much anguish he has caused me.

I am torn about whether or not I should start to talk to him or if I should just ignore him which seems to be Percy's approach. I just don't know if I could completely shut him out, especially because I still love him. For a while, I hated myself for feeling this way towards someone who almost killed me and our close friends but then I have rationalized that it wasn't entirely Jason. He was overcome with a curse that he did not know about nor that he could control. I do blame him for what happen, but I also have tried to find some forgiveness towards him at least. Although I don't know how forgiving I should be? I am weak if I completely forgive him and get back together with him? I have so many conflicting emotions towards Jason that most days, I ignore it and pretend that they don't exist.

"Piper?" a familiar voice breaks me out of my trance and I quickly turn to see Jason standing behind me. I look up at him nervously and answer.

"Yes?"

He rubs his neck anxiously like he does when he is uncomfortable, something I have picked up on since I was with him for so long. Finally, he says.

"I know we have to talk about everything but I have been giving you your space. I just wanted to let you know that whenever you want to talk, I'll be here to do so. I also wanted to say how sorry I am. I can't-."

"Thank you Jason. I'm still working through some things but when I do want to talk, I will definitely come to you."

He nods and suddenly I hear Annabeth's voice coming from behind us.

"Hey! I figured out the perfect plan to draw Octavain out, oh shit was I interrupting something?"

Jason clears his through and we both answer, "No."

Once Annabeth gets close enough, she gives us both a look and continues.

"Anyway, I so was thinking about drawing him out by having me contact him somehow and agreeing to meet him in somewhere that's open enough where you guys can swoop in and catch him but also secluded enough where he would not think it's a trap. And then we could have a signal and a couple of guys come, grab him and ship Octavian to Rome for trail. What do you guys think?"

"Well not to over step here but didn't Percy not want to you to be bait?" Jason asks and I agree.

"Yes I agree, it might be too risky Annabeth." I second and Annabeth rolls her eyes at both of us.

"Seriously guys, it's Octavian. I mean what could he do that would really be a threat to us? He tore apart teddy bears for gods sake!"

"I know but he must be going through some mental schism if he went through his murder of Reyna and escaping custody. I just feel like he is more of a threat then we would think. I believe we should toss around some ideas to Chiron and see what he thinks." I chime in and Annabeth looks at me for a moment and says.

"Yah, ok that's logical Piper."

"Well we probably should start making this plan so should we go to the Big House now?" Jason asks.

"Good idea lets go."

"Wait Annabeth didn't you have stuff to catch up on today while Percy and the baby are away?" I ask because I rememeber Percy mentioning at lunch a couple of days ago.

"Well I did but I finished it all and started to work on our plans because it's entertaining and exhillerating for me."

"Glad to know being tracked down by a psyochtic murder is something you enjoy." Jason quips and Annabeth smirks a little.

"I'm obviously aware of the dangers but it's Octavian. Any way, we should brainstorm with Chiron about our plans and we should do so soon. The longer he is out there the further we are from justice for Reyna."

We all nod and Jason begins to walk away while Annabeth and I follow. Finally, Annabeth asks the question I know she has been dying to ask.

"So how are things going between you guys?" She asks curiously and I shrug.

"I'm still not ready to talk with him about everything yet. It's still too raw. How were you able to find forgiveness in Jason after everything he put you through?" I ask Annabeth as we slowly walk and she sighs.

"I was really angry with him for a while put once I realized that Percy and Charlie were going to be ok, I tried to look at the situation logically. He wasn't in the right mind and once I figured out Octativan framed him, I just knew he was dealt a bad hand and who am I to judge someone's mistakes. His curse isn't an excuse but it also should help figuring out where the man you love is still in there or not. Because if he was the real Jason, you know he would never wanted to hurt you. But, it's up to you and how you feel if you want to talk to him. Ultimely its your decision.

I contemplate her advice and reply.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

**Percy**

"Now you have all the food and that recipe for Annabeth right?" My mom asks me for the fifth time and I patiently answer.

"Yes mom. Now we really got to go, Charlie needs her nap."

"Oh of course! Gods I can't believe she is already two months! Time flies."

"It sure does. Alright Mom, I'll call you when we get home."

Mom smiles and kiss my cheek as she says, "Love you."

I smile back as I slowly walk down her steps with Charlie's carrier and stroller, "Love you more!"

"Percy are you sure you don't need help? I don't want you to hurt your leg again."

"No, I'm ok. Thank you." I reply as I get to the sidewalk and put the carrier into the stroller. Charlie is slowly dozing off which means I need to get her back home. I wave bye to my mom and walk towards our car down the block.

As I turn the corner to take a shortcut through the empty, dirty alley, someone laughs and stops me in my tracks.

"Hello?" I ask confused.

Suddenly, Octavian appears from the behind the dumpster and he looks even more messed up then he did during the war with Gaea.

"Hello Percy Jackson."

I haven't seen him since then. I quickly reach for Riptide in my pocket and hold tighter onto Charlie's stroller handles.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know all demigods are coming for you?"

"Of course I do you idiot. It's all part of my master plan to give your girl-well I should say baby mama a lesson on messing with Rome. She destroyed our home and now I want revenge."

"Octavian, that was years ago!"

"Oh no Percy, if she never stepped into New Rome, then I would never have be humiliated like I was in the war and I would still be listened to in the Senate. Ever since then, I was pushed around and they acted like I didn't have the insight and powers that I do!"

"So how is getting caught and killing Reyna part of your stupid plan then?"

"Well I killed Reyna to start my hunt and getting caught by Annabeth was planned. Once I did, it kept her invested and busy. Enough to let her guard down and to let me do this."

In a swift movement, Octavian charges and I leap out in front of Charlie's stroller to protect her from him. As he throws his sword downs towards my head, I block it with Riptide's blade.

"You have lost your touch Percy." He sneers and I laugh.

"Well you never had any."

He smirks back and he then quickly kicks me with all his strength on my injured leg and I scream out in absolute pain. Unable to hold my weight, I fall to the ground with my head and body down on the pavement. I struggle to see past the blindly pain but I will all of the energy inside of me to protect Charlie. She is now wailing from the sudden noise of me shouting and I try to crawl towards her.

"Octavian I swear to gods if you hurt Annabeth."

"You idiot. If I wanted to get Annabeth I would have by now. No, I want to keep the hunt alive. And to do so, I need to take the one thing that is the most precious to you and Annabeth."

I strain to stand up as I shout, "N-no. You stay away from m-my daughter."

"Well I'm afraid your crippled body won't stop me. I'll be in touch." He says as he strides towards Charlie's stroller, which is just out of my reach. Her cries are louder as I start to crawl faster towards her

"No, Octavian please I beg you! Kill me do whatever you want to me but leave her alone please" I beg and he laughs wildly.

"You're a fool."

His foot swings back and hits me hard in my face as I moan in pain and my head snaps back. While I'm regaining my bearings, Octavain grabs the stroller and starts to walk away with Charlie.

"Charlie! NOOO!"

**Annabeth**

Piper, Jason, Chiron and I have been here for hours trying to figure out the best way to find and get Octavian but nothing seems to be clicking. It might be because my mind seems to be off with the nagging thought of something terrible has happened.

A bolt of thunder and a sudden downpour distract me from my thoughts as I look at Jason for a reason why it's raining. Chiron answers for me though.

"Sometimes we let the weather come into camp. It really gives the kids the full camp experience."

I smile and ask, "So where are we?"

"Nowhere. We are still trying to find a way were you are not handed over as bait." Jason answers.

"I've said it before. Hand me over, Octavian is weak and I can work my way out of it."

"Annabeth, you are underestimating him. These last few years, something has changed inside him. He might be more powerful then you think." Piper warns.

Before I can even answer her with another witty but true remark on Octavian, the door flings open to reveal a distraught and injured Percy. His nose and cheek is bleeding and he is leaning up against the door frame. He is soaking wet and hysterical.

We all stand and rush to him and Chiron helps him stand by putting his arm around Percy's body.

"Percy what happened? Where's Charlie?" I worriedly ask and he looks at me and breaks down.

"I-I couldn't stop him. I tried bu-ut my leg. He took h-her."

My heart races and my ears ring as Piper inquires more about who took my child but I know already. The room's noise goes silent and my ears continue to ring as I slowly slide down to the floor in shock. They were all right not to underestimate him. If we prepared more, Charlie would not have gotten taken. I was suppose to protect her and she is not even three months old and I have already failed.

My hubris might kill my daughter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :)**

**Piper**

We all go silent as Percy informs us that Octavian has taken Charlie. Cute, innocent two month old Charlie is not in between her parents and Octavian in a potentially very dangerous situation.

I look at the door as Percy hysterically tries to explain what happened and Annabeth looks like she is completely zoned out and not listening. I look across the small room at Jason who locks eyes with me and we immediately spring into action. We put aside our awkwardness and focus on helping two of our friends and their infant daughter. Jason walks over to Annabeth, who slowly slides down to the ground in silence and he slowly helps her up and guides her into a chair.

While he is helping Annabeth, Chiron and I help Percy into an exam room so Will can look at his leg. Percy is so distraught and he looks like a mess. His clothes and body are wet, his face is blooded and tears as running down his cheeks as he sobs. When Will comes in, he has to give him some pills so he can calm down and do the exzam and even then all Percy wants to do is get out there and find his baby.

"Percy, can you tell us anything that could help us find where he might take her?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"The only thing he said was that he would be in touch. I'm going to kill him I swear to gods I will."

"Oh ok Percy you need to calm down. Will is trying to look at your leg and he can't do that when you're acting like this."

Percy shakes his head, "Screw my leg, I got to get out there and find her. I let her go. I couldn't stop him." He tries to move my Will and I restrain him.

"Percy, calm down." I suggest and the look he gives me is menacing enough to make me want to crawl up into my own skin.

"You're telling me to calm down? Calm DOWN?" He screams and suddenly all the piping and water sources in the Big House blows up and there is water spraying everywhere as he rages on.

"You better get out of my way Piper or I will make you move." He warns and I stand my ground.

"No, and there is not much you can do with a bum leg. So sit down, shut up and let Will do what he needs to do so we can find Charlie."

That seems to silence him and he glares at me as I walk to the next room. As I approach, I see Annabeth standing at a large circular table getting soaked by the broken pipes. She seems use to it by down as she hurriedly is looking through wet papers and maps while her siblings are giving her information at lightning speed.

"I want a full list of all flights out of every airport in NYC and Boston. Hannah, have someone in the Hepestuas cabin hack into the survelliance cameras in the subways and airports. I need someone to also look through that footage and look from about two hours ago until now. If he plans on taking her out of state, there is a time frame that we can't miss. I also need video footage of any bus, trains or car rental places as well."

Those she gave orders to swiftly head out to accomplish their tasks as Jason comes back in with more news. He covers his face and speaks loudly over the noise of the spraying water.

"I sent New Rome the news and they are sending a squad out and they have their best eagles out searching as we speak."

"Excellent, what does Frank and Hazel think?" Annabeth asks without looking up from her paperwork and Jason responds.

"They haven't gotten any word about his intended whereabouts but they will let any of their demigods out on the field know."

"Ok thanks Jason. That's actually a good idea. Chiron, how many do we have out in the field right now?"

Chiron thinks for a moment and wipes his dripping beard off.

"I believe 10 or 12 demigods out on missions or errands. I can try to get in touch with them to let them know the situation."

Annabeth looks up from her pages. Her curly hair is flat and soaking around her head and for a brief moment I can really see how she is feeling but she hides it quick enough before any of us can call her out on it.

"They should as well as the New Rome demigods know that he is armed and dangerous. I don't want some idiot who thinks they are going to be play hero injured or worse makes Octavian hurt my daughter."

Chiron nods and leaves the room to inform the others. In the brief silence, I step forward and ask.

"Annabeth, don't you want to take a moment to process this?" I ask carefully and she responds quick and calculated.

"If I waste time processing this then I lose precious time to find Charlie. I have no idea what he wants to do with her but I'm not going to take any chances. So for now, I don't rest until she is in my arms again."

"Annabeth-." I argue and she looks at me and this time she is so close to breaking her strong and emotionless face as she takes a deep breath. Her eyes are brimming with tears and she takes a moment to compose herself as she answers.

"Piper, I appreciate the concern but I really, really can't take a break. I need the distraction or I might completely lose it. How's Percy?" She changes the subject and I oblige.

"Well, he is obviously very angry and upset but I don't know much about his injury."

Annabeth looks back down at her papers and wipes her face of water or tears and asks.

"Can you find out?"

"Of course." I answer and while I am walking away, some of her siblings come in with the information she asked for and Jason helps her sort through them while trying to save the content from the water.

I walk into the next room and Percy is laying down on the bed as Will continues to examine his leg.

"Annabeth wants to know what's going on."

"Well, it seems from my analysis that Percy's patella can have some slight tearing or the knee structure overall could have been injuried or have hypertneison. I can't know for sure we get some imaging done."

Percy winces and holds his head as Will continues to prod.

"Ok, then I'll let Annabeth know."

"Piper, wait." Percy looks over at me from the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You're fine Percy. Everything is wet though so you might have some explaining to do with Chiron."

"How is Annabeth?"

"She is doing ok. Hanging in there. How about you?"

"I just want to get off this table and kill that bastard."

"Alright then. Well I leave you two to continue the imaging."

I get out of the room as quickly as I can and go into the next room. Everyone is dead silent and I look around wondering what is going on. I turn to Chiron and he tells me to be quiet.

"Well I see now that I have gotten everyone's attention, I'll start talking." A demented regonizable voice speaks and I immediately recognize as Octavian. Confused as where his voice is coming from, I look towards Annabeth who is standing frozen in front of an Iris message. In the cloud is Octavian's disgusting, twisted appearance."

"Where is she!" Annabeth screams and Octavian bursts out in laughter.

"Oh you have always amused me, Annabeth. Your daughter is not important at the moment, what's important is my demands."

"What are your demands then?"

"Well, for one I want a face to face with the great Annabeth Chase. Another wish is that you denounce your evidence and tell New Rome to clear all charges. And lastly, I want to the oracle of New Rome."

"You can't be an Oracle if you don't have the sight!" I blurt out and Octavian looks toward me.

"Then you should try to figure out how I get it then Piper before I gut this baby."

Annabeth pulls out her dagger and says, "I swear to the gods if you touch her-."

"What are you going to do about it? I'm a hallogram. I could kill little Charlie right now in front of you if I wanted to."

He moves from the camera and then holds up a sleeping Charlie to the screen. Then Octavian draws his knife against the baby's soft neck and we all begin to freak out. Annabeth draws a deep breath and begs.

"I'll do anything please."

"This would be so fun to kill her right now." Octavian contemplates and Annabeth screams.

"Please I will give you whatever you want just don't her my daughter"

Octavian laughs and says, "Alright then. You have 24hrs until you have to meet with me. Then we can discuss your daughter's release. I'm sure you can figure out where we are. Until then sleep tight."

The Iris message goes blank and Annabeth stands in front of all of us.

"Annabeth, calm down. We will get her back." Chiron instructs calmly and Annabeth shakes her head.

She then pounds and throws the papers off the table as she screams in frustration and pain.

**Percy **

" I think we will have to do a couple of tests. " Will concludes and I shake my head.

" No, just give me something so I can go find Charlie."

" Percy, this is a serious injury. If you don't get the proper treatment it might never be the same." Will explains and I snap.

" It already is screwed up, Will! If it wasn't, Charlie would be here and we wouldn't have this issue! I'm wasting time lying here while my infant daughter is with a madman. Now give me something that can give me temporary relief so I can find her."

Will sighs and goes to his cabinet. He pulls out a needle and medicine and comes back over. I sit up on the edge of the bed as he tells me what he has.

"This is a cortisone injection. Between this and some nectar it should give you pain relief and hell maybe it will heal whatever-."

In the other room I hear Annabeth scream and I quickly grab the needle and medicine and inject the whole bottle into my knee. Will looks at me and angrily shouts.

" What the hell are you doing! That is only suppose to be half of the bottle!"

" I don't care. I need to get in there. Give me the nectar."

Will shoves the bottle at me and I eat before hopping off the bed. My knee feels like there was no injury to it and I quickly walk into the next room. When I get in there I spot Annabeth across the room breathing heavily. Her papers are everywhere and she is holding the table.

" What happened?" I ask worriedly as Annabeth turns her head toward me and answers.

" Octavian just iris messaged us his demands."

" What are they?" I ask and Annabeth shakes her head in frustration while piper speaks up.

" A face to face with Annabeth, to drop the charges and make him an oracle."

"What? How does he expect that to happen? And there is no way Annabeth is going alone. Absolutely no way." I demand and Annabeth snaps.

" It's like we have much of a choice, Percy. If I can go to him, you all can follow and you can take him down. We have been figuring it out. I'm alright with being bait for our daughter."

" No, it's too risky. We can figure out something else. We got 24 hrs. Let's just not do anything rash."

Annabeth looks at me, " Guys, can we have the room?"

Everyone quickly looks around and exits. Then it's just Annabeth and I across from each other. She crosses her arms.

" We have no other options, Percy. As it is it will take me some time to find where he is and we only have 24 hours. So I'm doing this. You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do. We established this back in college."

" That was a different time. We have a kid now and what happens if something goes wrong? Do you want our daughter to not have a mother."

" Well that would be better then having her killed!" Annabeth shouts and I try to remain calm.

"We will figure something out. Let's just try to.-"

" Percy, he is going to gut her without any hesitation. I'm going and you will just have to follow along like everyone else." She then walks past me and runs out the door with a loud bang.

I decide to follow after her. I walk out the door timid to run because I'm not sure how much strain my knee should take. I shout after her.

"Annabeth!"

Angrily, she turns and says, "Can't you just accept the fact that there is no other way around this? I have to get her back and this is the only option."

"No, we can figure something out. Look, I know you are upset-."

"Upset?" Annabeth interrupts me. "No, I'm terrified and angry, Percy. I want to punch something so bad right now and I just need Charlie to be safe. It's too early in her life to be in danger. She has so much to come with the prophecy and everything that this isn't how her short life should be right now." Annabeth says frustrated and I look her straight in the eye.

"Then punch me. I'm the one that allowed this to happen. If you're mad at anyone it should be me."

"Percy, I am not mad at you."

"Well you should be. If it wasn't for this bum leg and knee of mine I would have stopped him." I concluded and Annabeth walks towards me as she says.

"I don't blame you and I am sure you did everything you could to save her. Now, it's my turn to do the same. Octavian wants a face to face with me and that's what he is going to get."

"Annabeth, you don't even know where he is hiding! Look, I know you're anxious and you want to get Charlie back. Trust me I want to too, more than anything. But we need to think of something else okay? I don't want to lose both of you if something goes wrong."

Annabeth looks at me and finally she sighs and agrees. "Fine, we can figure something else. Let's just go home."

I nod and grab her hand and it trembles underneath mine.

"Annabeth?" I ask and she sniffles.

"I just want my baby back." She cries and I quickly turn to her and wrap my around her as she cries into my shirt. I feel absolutely awful that I let this happen to my daughter and Annabeth and I swear to all the gods I am going to do whatever it takes to get Charlie back.

**Annabeth **

I lay awake next to a sleeping Percy, unable to think about anything but Charlie. I know Percy couldn't go to sleep either due to his own worries but I made him take pain medicine. He didn't need it but I lied to him and told him that it will help in the long run. I needed him past out because I needed to be able to my own thing without fighting with him about it. While he was drifting off, I already got a good start on where Octavian and Charlie are.

I quickly make sure that Percy is sound asleep before I roll out of my bed and grab my shoes. I put them on and I open my end table and grab my dagger and other weapons. Percy might hate me for the rest of my life because I told him I wasn't going to do this but I have to. I can't just sit around and wait for Octavian to make his threats actually happen.

Running down the stairs, I grab my backpack that has all of the information my siblings and I have already gathered. I then spread everything out on our dining table and try to look at the big picture. Looking at every angle and clue, I finally figure out where Octavian. I circle the location and grab everything else because I already memorized the map. I run out the door and get into our car and start driving towards Charlie.

The road is barely lit and it's pitch black outside. The ride won't take to long and I think of how I will approach Octavian. I don't know why he wants a face to face with me but I can be sure it's not to have coffee and chat. Whatever happens, I am doing it for Charlie.

I turn off the road 45 min later and drive down a dark, rocky road. Up ahead is an abandoned red farmhouse that has Octavian and Charlie somewhere inside. Some windows are shattered and it looks like no one has lived or maintained the house for years. I'm not sure how he picked this place.

As I park the car, I get my weapons ready and survey the house for a quick exit if I need it. It's a old, unstable house so I am positive some of the doors will be easy to kick in.

I get out and slowly approach the house, my dagger out and my awareness at it's peak. The door is already cracked open, something that I am not sure if it's Octavian's doing or the house's lack of structure. Timidly, I open the door and check the corners before walking inside the old house. The floors are creaky and outdated. The architure in me wants to change so many things but I tell myself to focus.

"Octavian? It's me. I'm here at your request. Now where is my daughter!" I shout and I hear an awful, menacing laugh behind me. Before I can even register that it's Octavian or turn around fully, something large and heavy hits me in the head and my vision turns black and I fall unconscious.

When I finally come to, my head is pounding and my sight is slightly blurry. I'm mad at myself for being so stupid and I angrily move my arms, only to notice they are bound tightly behind the uncomfortable chair I am sitting on. I squirm and my feet are tied to the legs of the chair. Looking around, I frantically try to find Charlie. And then I hear that same chilling laugh and I brace myself for what is to come.

**Percy**

It's late the next morning when I groggily wake up. I am disorientated due to the strong medicine and I check the time. It's 11 am in the morning, which is unusual for me to be sleeping to since Charlie is usually up a couple of times during the night and I have physical therapy in the morning. But both of those things aren't happening currently and I guess my body needed the rest. Annabeth is obviously up and probably is trying to figure out what to do. If it wasn't for the medicine, I would have been up the whole night, which I am sure she has been as well.

"Annabeth?"

I call out as a walk down the stairs and I get no response. I call out a couple of more times and start to wonder where she could have gone.

I walk past our dining room where there are all of her research papers and my eye catches a big red circle on a map. As soon as I pick it up, I know where Annabeth is.

"Shit!" I scream as I run upstairs not caring about my knee or leg.

Between the medicine, anger and adrenaline running through me, I can't feel a thing. Frantically, I search for her weapon and bag only to find them both missing. Then I quickly get ready and race to the Big House to tell the others.

When I arrive, I don't let anyone ask where Annabeth is before I tell them myself.

"She went after him. We need to get to this spot now." I order and we all jump into action.

Jason, Piper, Nico and I jump into the camp's van since Annabeth took our car and I speed down the gravel road. We are all silent until Nico asks.

"So how did she leave without you knowing?"

I roll my eyes and answer annoyed, "I was asleep."

"Damn. She probably planned that knowing Annabeth."

"Hey Nico?" I respond.

"Yah?" He answers.

"Shut up."

The car falls silent and I focus on the road and on finding Annabeth and Charlie.

After a long and quiet car ride where I avoided conversation with everyone especially Jason, we finally put up to a deserted farmhouse. It's red and broken down with two separate paths to what I assume was the backyard. The windows are broken and the grass has not been cut in years. Our car is parked in the driveway, which makes me feel somewhat better because I know then that they are inside. I park behind it and quickly get out.

"Percy, wait." Jason says and I stop.

"What?" I say angrily as I get Riptide out.

"We need a plan. If they are in there, we can't barge in."

"Sure we can." I respond and ignore is advice. Everyone follows me inside the abandoned home and I immediately feel like something is off. The floors squeak under my feet and there are no signs of Annabeth, Octavian or Charlie. We all then spread out and search the home. I still can't find them and my anxiety is rising with each minute. I told Annabeth that this was something more and we needed a new plan but didn't listen to me. And now I might never see them again.

"Guys, I found something!" Piper calls out and meets us all in the empty space that looks like it was a living room. She hands me a piece of paper and I quickly read it.

_Hello Percy,_

_I hope you are not too upset with the change of plans. I have been thinking about those demands and I then realized that I wanted none of that. Instead, I wanted to do all the things that Annabeth has done to me to her. So I decided to drag out this lovely game of cat and mouse for a little longer. Enjoy trying to find where we all are, we will be making a lot of stops. Oh but don't worry, I will be getting a lot of sueverniors for your family. Especially Annabeth. Charlie is good, eating and growing without her father, something I am sure you know well. As much as I would like stay here and talk with you, I need to keep moving with everyone. Bye!_

I crumple up the piece of paper and throw it across the room. Annabeth and Charlie are at the mercy of a madmen and there is nothing I can do.


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy**

2 weeks later

"Percy. Percy, wake up." Annabeth's soft whisper stirs me awake and I open my eyes to see a goddess lying next to me. The sun is shining through the open windows and it take a moment to wake up and once it does, I focus on Annabeth. Her hair is golden and bright with the sun that's shining from the window behind her. Annabeth's eyes are grey and mysterious and her face is gentle and comforting as I smile and lean in to kiss her lips.

"Good morning." I answer and she smiles widely and asks me.

"We have to get up and get Charlie. She has been awake for 10 minutes now."

"Alright, I'll grab her."

Annabeth shakes her head and kisses my cheek before replying, "I got her. I'll be downstairs and you can start breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal."

She rolls away from me and I look at her as she gets up. Immediately, she turns and giggles.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" I act offended but she shakes her head.

"You're trouble. Get up and make some food, I'm hungry."

"Alright." I groan and she flashes me once last smile and it seems like time slows down and is in slow motion as I watch Annabeth smile and turn away from me. When she leaves, everything goes black and the room around me turns dark. The wind outside is so powerful that it shatters the windows all around me, encompassing me in a cloud of broken glass.

Suddenly, I wake up and sit upright on the uncomfortable couch that I passed out in. My breath is heavy and fast as I look around and Piper gently touches my shoulder.

"Hey sorry I woke you up. Jason has some news."

I nod and try to catch my breath as I realize that what I was imagining and what I thought was real was actually just a dream. My reality is that Annabeth and Charlie have been missing for two weeks and we are not anyway closer to finding them.

"How long was I out?" I ask worriedly. I haven't been able to sleep and I haven't been home in days. I stay in Big House and either chase down leads or get more information, afraid that if I leave, I will miss something. I must have passed out when I sat down to look at the maps that are laid out on the table in front of me.

"You need the sleep. Only a couple of hours."

"What kind of news does Jason have?"

Piper grimaces and I sigh angrily and run my hands through my messy hair. We all have been working night and day to find Annabeth and Charlie but we haven't had any luck. Most times we are close and they just slip away from us.

"Let me guess the lead we thought we had was another dead end?"

"Percy, we have been trying but this one just didn't pan out. We have more leads and paths to go down. We can't get discouraged."

"Well it has already been two week Piper, how else should I be feeling. I don't even know if they are alive or not."

"Don't think like that. Of course they are still alive."

I get up and stretch out my leg and knee and walk towards the other room where Jason is.

"Hey Percy, look I am really sorry-."

"Save it Jason. What else to we got?" I interrupt and he pleads.

"I'm sorry Percy but we have another lead-."

" Look, I don't need you to be sorry I just need you to do better!" I scream and Jason sighs angrily as I pace up and down the room.

"Percy, our eagles are working on it. We are all trying to find them and this is just another set back."

I laugh and shake my head, "Another set back? Jason, they have been missing for two weeks now. Every time we think we have something or someone has information it turns out to be false or we get there and Octavian is already gone with them."

"I understand but-."

"Jason, I can barely stand being near you as it is but after you told me this, all I want to do is punch you. Can you please just get out of my sight?"

Jason glares at me angrily and walks away, throwing his maps and new data on the ground.

"He is just trying to help. You don't need to chew him out all the time." Piper says frustrated and I shake my head.

"I can't really think about Jason's hurt feelings right now. What are our other options?"

"We just got these three reports." Piper hands me a three single pieces of paper and I hurriedly scan them for anything, pictures or information about where Annabeth and Charlie might be.

"There is no way they made it to Ohio so that's completely off." I snap and throw the paper across the room. I read the other two and something just clicks and I have this urge that this is where they are.

"This is it I can feel it. That's where they are."

"Percy, we haven't scouted this location out yet." Piper says exhausted and annoyed but I try to get explain to her that this is where Annabeth and Charlie are being held.

I look at the piece of paper and it's a picture of an old abandoned warehouse out in the middle of nowhere outside the suburbs of New York. It's so out of the way and somehow near civilization that it would be the perfect place to hide your prisoners.

"You have said this about some other ones too. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed again." Piper yawns and I shake my head.

"I don't know what it is but I can feel it. We have to leave right now."

Piper sighs angrily and rolls her eyes, "Percy, they have probably moved on by now. We know that Octavian likes to stay a night and then is gone before we can even get there. This is not even close, it's at least 5 hours away. We can get better spots and data. Trust me."

My breathing is quickening and my body is shaking with anger and frustration.

"You don't understand we have been at this for two weeks now and we haven't gotten anywhere. And look at the time stamp of this photo. It's just an hour ago. And if our predictions of Octavian's movements are correct than they will stay the night and leave. So there is time and we can leave right now and get them back. We can get them back." I ramble on and my fatigue is starting to show as my hands shake and I can't stop talking about getting them back. It's almost as if it's a calming mantra.

"We can get them back. We can get them back." I say over and over as Piper tries to calm me down and I barely hear her call Will into the room. Will injects something into my arm and my mouth starts to feel numb and my body feels light as my vision starts to get dark around the edges.

A couple of hours later, I wake up in a hospital bed in a panic. Disorientated, I look around and remember I basically had a mental breakdown and probably had to be sedated. A crumpled piece of paper on the floor next to my bed catches my eye and I reach down to grab it. When I unfold it I see that it's the house where I am convinced that Annabeth and Charlie is. I look at the clock and it's 11 pm. If Octavian is sticking to his schedule then they will be gone by 6 am. I need to leave now.

I jump out of bed and grab Riptide and sneak out of the Big House, careful not to wake anyone up. As I run to the camp van, Jason calls out from behind me.

"Percy, wait!"

I stop and snap at him, "Do you want me to get caught? Why don't you scream louder."

He jogs to me and says, "You aren't doing this alone. Octavian is sneaky and you need backup."

"Thanks but I'll be fine." I turn back to van and Jason answers.

"If that was the case, we won't be in this mess."

Something snaps and I pull my arm back and turn, punching Jason square in the jaw. He tumbles back and I shake my hand out.

"Don't." I warn and Jason wipes his mouth.

"I'm sorry that was too far. But I just want to help. That's all I have been trying to do but I can't because you keep biting my head off. I get you are still pissed at me but this isn't about us. It's about Annabeth and Charlie."

I squint my eyes angrily and clench my jaw as I take a step towards him.

"You don't think I know that! All I have been thinking about is them! I could have saved Charlie if you didn't drop a fucking cabin on me. If I wasn't permanently injured from that, I could have taken Octavian down. So excuse me if I am not more appreciative of your help when your actions stopped me from saving my daughter."

I turn back around and open the van door and slam it shut, at this point not caring if someone hears me. I'm leaving and no one can stop me.

As I start the car, Jason hops into the passenger seat and I groan angrily.

"I just punched you in the face! What don't you get that I don't want you to come with me?"

"I need to make this right at least. Besides, my friend and her child are in danger. It's my duty."

"Fine." I answer and put the car in reverse and speed out of the Big House and towards Annabeth and Charlie.

The car ride is long and silent as Jason and I try our best not to punch each other. As we drive along the dark roads in the middle of the night, I realize that I might have been acting like a tool to everyone. Sucking up my pride, I mutter out in a low voice.

"Sorry about earlier."

Jason responds, "It's fine. I understand that you haven't been able to forgive me yet but I hope you can soon."

Ahead of us is just a dark winding road that is only illuminated by my headlights. I try to focus on the road as I continue.

"No, I just need to remember that you weren't in your right mind that night and that it isn't your fault. I'm sorry that I haven't been welcoming."

Jason plays with his seatbelt as he responds.

"Trust me, I get it. Everything has been ripped away from you and you have every right to be upset. I know these two weeks have been hell for you."

I stay silent because I am afraid if I open up to Jason about just how hard this has been I might not be able to contain it.

"I just want to get them home." I mutter and grip the steering wheel turning my knuckles white in anger.

"And we will."

We stay silent for the rest of the ride and watch as the sky slowly gets brighter with the impending sun coming up. We are about 10 minutes away from the side and thanks to GPS we will be able to find the house and get to Annabeth and Charlie before they are taken away again.

"So what's our plan?" Jason asks and I shake my head. I haven't thought that far yet and I was just planning on barging in there.

"I haven't thought that far yet. Can't we just break in and get them?"

"I guess that works. I mean two against him shouldn't be too bad."

"Octavian is mine." I blurt and Jason contests my request.

"We want him alive so he can go through trial at New Rome. Killing him wouldn't do any good."

"I don't care about the stupid trial. This is the justice he deserves."

"Percy-."

"He killed Reyna. If he went through the trial at New Rome how do we know he won't escape again before they give him his punishment?"

Jason sighs and says, "Do what you want. But it might cause some problems back at camp."

"At this point I really don't care what happens. As long as Annabeth and Charlie are safe that's all that matters."

We turn the corner and drive up to the warehouse. It is covered by graffiti and broken windows are on every floor. I put the car in park and turn it off, my hands quickly grabbing Riptide and bursting out of the car door. Jason and I survey the area. We spot the entrance and Jason motions for me to follow his lead.

I take a breath and jog over to the entrance. The door is a thick wooden door that is locked with a new chain, presumably one that Octavian got.

"This door is heavy. How can we get in?" I ask annoyed and Jason says.

"On three we both kick it down. Ready? One, two, three!"

Once the door is down, I raise Riptide and analyze the scene in front of me.

In front of me is Octavian is standing waiting for us. He knew we were coming and I clench my jaw angrily because this was a trap. But my mind doesn't focus on that too much as I look to see where Charlie and Annabeth are. My heart races and I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Charlie tucked into her stroller unharmed.

"Percy, Jason it's so good to see you again."

"Shut it Octavian. Where is Annabeth?" I seethe and he smirks. Jason think spots something and warns me.

"Percy, over there." Jason whispers and immediately my eyes scan the room and they land on a scene that makes my heart stop.

Annabeth is tied up with chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Her golden hair is dirty and sweaty with her head down and not moving. Annabeth's clothes are ripped and torn all over and my blood boils as I scream.

"Annabeth!"

Slowly, she lifts her head to reveal her beaten and bruised face. Her eyes are closed due to the swelling all over her face.

Her body is covered in blood and welts and it's too much for me to look at. "P-Percy?" She mutters Her head rolls and turns back down again and I take a breath knowing that she is at least alive.

Then I focus my anger and attention towards Octavian.

He is giggling and mutters.

"It took you long enough didn't it! I'm so glad you can join us for the grand finale." He starts to walk towards Charlie and I warn him.

"Don't you dare touch her." I warn and he laughs louder this time.

"Well I guess I can leave Charlie alone for a little bit. I had so much fun with Mommy over there that Charlie and I didn't get the bond I thought we were going to get but that's no matter. I'll see the prophecy child again soon."

My eyes widen and I grip my sword's handle as I realize that Octavian somehow knows about Chaos and Charlie's destiny.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources. Some people who Charlie will meet soon enough. See I had more than a couple of reasons to take your loved ones Percy. There are a lot of people who would want your daughter dead. But your baby mama over there distracted me from that with her own actions against me.

"Don't call her that." I mutter angrily and Octavian knows that my patience is running thin.

"I should tell you that we had such a fun time waiting for you while you were looking in all the wrong places. But no matter, I'm sure she is excited to see you." He walks over to Annabeth's limp body and my breathing quickens as he lifts her chin up.

"Annabeth, your knight in shining armor is here just in time to say goodbye to you."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Jason blurts out and Octavian smiles but I am too distracted by Annabeth.

Annabeth looks completely out of it, most likely due to the pain. Her head slumps down again and I shout.

"Enough of the games, Octavian!"

Sensing that there is a pipe above him, I grip my hands over it and burst the pipe, washing Octavian away from Annabeth and far enough from Charlie. I rush towards him and slice Riptide down, cutting Octavian's arm. He hisses and kicks me onto the floor. As I look up briefly, I see Jason watching intensely. I think if he can get Charlie and Annabeth away safely, I can finish this and not worry about them.

I jump up and tackle Octavian to the ground. I then haul my arm back and punch him with my sword handle. As he is recovering, Jason shouts.

"A little warning about your plan would have been nice!"

"You're kidding me right now." I scream and Jason ignores me and asks.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Charlie and Annabeth out of here!"

Jason springs into action and I am distracted as I watch Jason race towards Charlie's stroller. It isn't until Octavian slugs my cheek and I hit my head on the ground that I focus on Octavian. I stand and hold Riptide and Octavian wipes his bloody nose and sneers at me.

"Even if you kill me, you're going to lose. There is no way you can win from this Percy."

"At least I will have some satisfaction when I kill you."

Octavian and I charge towards one another and I duck as he swings his sword in my face. Spinning, I slash my sword at him and he blocks it and kicks me in my bad leg and I collapse to the ground.

"Oh Percy that leg is still a weakness. I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time."

My leg is on fire but I am overcome with anger and adrenaline so it doesn't bother me too much. As Octavian gloats, I throw Riptide at his thigh and Octavian screams as he falls to the ground. I balance myself as I stand up and walk over to him, convinced that I finally have him. I glance up at Jason who is trying to get Annabeth down from the chains and frustration and anger come over me as I hover over Octavian.

"So what are you going to do now Percy? Kill me?"

I look at his crazed eyes and as much as I want to kill him, I can't because if I do then I am just as mad as he is.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. By now, camp probably knows I am gone and they are on their way. I'm going to let New Rome deal with you."

I pull Riptide from his thigh and wipe the blade. Then I focus my attention on Annabeth and Charlie. Turning, I walk over to them and as I am walking, Jason shouts and I look up at him.

"Percy! Look out!"

Before I can comprehend what he is meaning, he quickly shoots a lightning bolt towards me and immediately I drop to the floor and duck. As the bolt passes over my head, I turn to look back behind me. Octavian somehow stood up and had a dagger in his hand and was planning on throwing at my head. The bolt smashes into him and his body is burned and bloody as he falls to the ground lifeless.

I look back up at Jason realizing that he just saved my life.

"Thank you." I mutter out still shocked and Jason responds shakingly. I stand and run over to Jason to help him get Annabeth down. When we release the last chain, I carefully hold Annabeth's bloody body in my arms and all of my worst fears have materialized.

Back in college, I was so worried I would lose her and now here she is, broken, bruised and limp in my arms. I hold her head against my hand as I whisper.

"Annabeth?"

Her limp head is stretched over my arm and she doesn't respond. I panic and gently move her hand into mine.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, it's me. You're going to be okay. I love you please wake up."

I feel for her pulse on her wrist and it's weak.

"We need to get her to camp. She needs help right now."

Jason responds, "I'll iris message Piper and Chiron. Hopefully they can get here soon."

"Jason, her pulse is barely there. They need to get here now. Wait do you have any nectar or ambrosia?"

"Here." He says as I grab it and force Annabeth to drink a little bit of it.

A sob escapes my lips and tears brim my eyes as I look at Annabeth more closely. Her face is swollen with dark blue bruising. She has a large cut across her chest and her back feels rough from whipping or cuts as well. I try to cover up her body as much as I can because most of her clothing is cut off.

"Where is Charlie?" I ask as I swallow back my tears and he goes to grab Charlie who somehow stayed asleep throughout this ordeal. Jason slowly takes her out of the stroller and brings her over to Annabeth and I. When I see her I completely lose it, relieved that at least she isn't hurt.

Charlie wakes and starts to fuss and I wish I can hold her but I have to take care of her mother. Jason starts to pace and tries to calm her down.

I look back down at Annabeth and gently brush back her hair from her face. All I wanted to do was to protect her and I failed.

The nectar seems to give her more of a pulse and I breathe a sigh of relief and kiss her forehead.

"Charlie." Annabeth says barely audible and I pull back.

"Annabeth?"

"Char-." She tries to say but loses consciousness and I hold her closer as we wait for help.

Somehow with the help of Piper, Nico, Chiron and Frank we are able to get to camp quickly and get Annabeth the care she needs. As soon as we arrived, Will and his other helpers wheeled her away from me and I was left in the other room taking care of Charlie. She wasn't injured and really needed a good meal and bath but luckily Piper was able to handle that while I waited for any news on Annabeth.

It's a couple of hours before Will comes to talk to me about her injuries.

"We were lucky that Jason had that nectar. If he didn't I don't think we would have been able to save her. She was severely dehydrated and beaten and her body was failing her. That nectar saved her life."

I breathe unsteadily and ask, "So she will be alright?"

"Eventually. She has severe swelling and bruising, multiple lacerations, and she is very deprived of nutrients."

"Thanks Will."

"It's not a problem."

"Is there any indication on what exactly he did to her? Or how long?"

Will sighs and rubs his forehead, "It seems like she was tortured for over a week. I would say that it lasted for 10 days or so."

"Ok. Thanks Will. Can I go see her?"

"Of course."

He leads me into her room where Annabeth is hooked up to an IV and other nutrients that her body didn't have. She is breathing and unconscious and I walk over to her bedside.

I gently grab her hand, which is small and fragile, something that I would never describe Annabeth as. I gently kiss her palm and look up at her bruised face. She is asleep and Will suggested she wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours. I gulp and try to push back the tears that are threatening to come.

For two weeks I had so many mixed emotions towards Annabeth. I was angry, betrayed, worried and I just wanted to get her back. Now that she is in front of me, beaten and broken I feel bad for being furious at her. I also feel the weight of my guilt for not protecting her or our daughter. It's almost suffocating and at points I feel like I can't catch my breath.

I wrap both my hands around Annabeth's cold hand and whisper against it.

"I'm so sorry." I repeat it a couple of times and then I put my head into her bed, praying that she will wake up soon and be okay.

It's a couple of hours later and I am still holding onto her hand when she stirs and moves her fingers.

"Annabeth?" I ask as I brush a couple of hairs from her eyes.

She starts to wake and it isn't until she whispers that I know she is awake.

"Charlie? Charlie?" She says panicked and I realize that she can't open her eyes due to the bruising. I soothe her and try to calm her down.

"Annabeth, it's Percy. Charlie is fine. You are at the Big House now. It's ok."

She immediately brightens up and says, "Percy? Oh gods I'm so sorry I should have listened-."

"That doesn't matter. You are safe."

"I can't see anything."

"Your face is really swollen. Will can fix that in a bit but you need to rest okay."

"I just want to see you. I can't tell if this is real or a dream." She sobs and I immediately kiss her hand and whisper into her ear.

"It's me Annabeth. It's Seaweed Brain."

She smiles and squeezes my hand and I softly graze her cheek as I breathe a sigh of relief that she is back and my hell is over.


End file.
